Die For You
by MJLS
Summary: takes places between 1&2. Rogue is not with Bobby when Logan comes home. Her love for him has been replaced for some one else...but what secret is she hiding? Rogan in begin...mostly Ryro...COMPLETE
1. AN

A/N

The strangest thing to begin a story with is an authors note...As well as you know, this is a re-write version of my other X-Men story...It did not contain much dialog as I put it and it was badly written in my case...I rewrote it and this is the result of it

this contains more emotion...or at least I hope it does...I putted more dialog in it and made some relationships between people a little more comfortable then in the movie...Also, in this fic, Rogue is very good friends with John and they see each other as brother and sister

In this fic, John has promised to Logan he would protect Rogue while he was gone and John intented to keep that promise...I didnt' want to make him a distant, cold, arrogant jerk like he is in the movies (altough I really like him in the movies) I intend to make him more caring around Rogue...

I hope this note doesn't disturb your reading of this story, or your point of view in that matter, it were just a few things I needed to say to you all

I hope you all take the time to read this new story of mine, I hope you all like the new version of my other story (which is called "until my last breath" for people who are wondering) and when I got all the chapters rewritten, I'll continue it by deleting all the chapters of my other story and posting all the chapters of this one under the other name...(you'll see it later on ;-) )

R&R please

MJ.L.S 


	2. Meeting and Beginning

**Disclaimer : I don't own Xmen**

**Chapter 1: Meeting and Beginning**

Rogue lay on the couch in the living room of the school ran by Professor Charles Xavier. She placed her head on Logan's shoulder. She still couldn't believe they were a couple. One year ago, things had been so much different for the both of them.

One year ago 

It was a dark night when Logan left the school again, in search for his past. Rogue had waved him off briefly as she thought about him while holding his dog tag in her hand. He had left it with her, it was a sort of promise towards her that he would return.

Because he left the Friday, she had no lessons the next day. Instead...Kitty, Jubilee and herself went into town. That is were everything began. Rogue and her friends sat down on a cosy terrace, tired from the whole afternoon shopping.

They had ordered their drinks and were talking about who was the cutest boy. John or Bobby. They were so busy with enjoying themselves, that they did not see the boy that was coming up on them.

The boy kept looking at Rogue and when he reached their table, he sank down on one knee, took Rogue's hand in his and kissed it softly. Rogue smiled but looked confused

"What was that for?"

"For being the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

"And that gives you the reason to kiss my hand like that? I don't even know you."

"People call me Vincent..."

"People call me Rogue..."

Vincent smiled, he reached in his pocket and got out his card. He looked at her one more time, he kissed her hand again and left her alone with her friends.

"What was that?" Kitty asked

"I don't know...But he didn't look bad..." Jubilee began

Rogue smiled bright as she listened to Jubilee and Kitty argue about Vincent.

When they came up to the school. Bobby and John were once again, fighting about something the girls didn't want to know. Rogue looked at John and smiled.

She shook her head and walked up to her room where she fell on her bed, thinking about Logan and his safety._ "I hope he's alright..."_

Although, she tried to think of Logan, today's events with Vincent kept spooking her mind. She could not get his face out of head.

His black hair, blue eyes and trained body kept her thinking about him. He certainly had his charms, and Rogue was falling for every one of them, minute by minute.

She was so busy trying not to think about Vincent when her cell phone rang the melody of her favourite song. She picked up her phone and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Is this the beautiful Rogue on the phone?"

"Yes...Who is this?"

"It's Vincent. Don't you remember me?"

"Sorry Vincent...I was lost in thought about something. How did you get my number."

"I found it in the yellow pages." Vincent said sarcastically...

"Sure you did..."

"No really, I called to the school and asked for you but for some reason they would not give you on the phone."

"Who was it on the phone?"

"Someone called John." Vincent answered." So I asked for your cell phone number."

"Why are you calling Vincent?" Rogue asked

"Do you want to go to the cinema with me tomorrow?"

Rogue sighed "I don't know..."

"Come on! It'll be fun! Just the two of us."

Rogue thought about it for a minute but eventually sighed "Alright."

"Great...I'll be at your school around 2 PM" Vincent said happy

The line went dead and Rogue sighed, she had a date with a boy she barely knew and she just had that feeling everything was not like it seemed.

She stopped thinking about Vincent for one evening and the only thing she thought about that night was Logan, his dog tag was clammed in her hand as she slept peacefully.

End of Chapter one 

**I hope you all like the new version of the story**

**R&R please…reviews make me smile and I cannot lie…**


	3. The First Blow

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

Chapter 2 The first Blow 

The only thing that worried her with Vincent was the fact that her powers didn't work. She had thought about him being a mutant but that was almost impossible. She had also thought about him being a mutant without knowing it but that was also almost impossible.

They had gone on dates for a couple of weeks. Rogue never felt comfortable around Vincent because he could touch her without being hurt. She wasn't used to it and that made her feel more uncomfortable.

However, making him immune to her powers was only a small thing. He could demand quite a lot of things from her. For example, she wasn't allowed to touch any other boy with him in the neighbourhood.

That wasn't a problem because of her powers but he didn't know she was a mutant and she intended to keep it that way. She did not like him that much, but she did have a sort of feeling around him that she didn't have around other boys.

She accepted his proposal of her being his girlfriend but was already regretting it. She liked him as a friend. But she had not expected to be his girlfriend. She kept thinking about Logan and what his reaction would be.

Sure, they had their good times, but Logan acted like her father and she liked it. He would be overprotective over her, asking everything he needed to know from Vincent…He would even test him is his love would be true love or just something else he did not like….

Rogue sometimes thought he would be perfect to be an FBI agent…she laughed at the thought of Logan in a outfit he did not like, questioning people he did not know, telling them to stop lying or to get of their mighty horse…

Vincent would get a certain lecture when he would meet Logan, and the lecture would not be short, neither would it be friendly…Logan was an overprotective surrogate father and Rogue loved the way he acted around her….

_2 months later…_

Rogue and Vincent had been dating for over two months now. Vincent didn't even notice she lived in a school for mutants. He didn't even notice she was a mutant. John sometimes told Rogue he was stupid and then they would laugh with it…

But right now, Rogue wasn't with John or Bobby or anyone from the school. She was with Vincent and they were sitting on his bed in his room. His parents weren't at home so they were completely alone. They were just sitting on the bed. Holding hands. Talking about some stuff they had encountered.

"Why do you even wear that dog tag?" Vincent asked smiling

"I got it from a friend. He left the school but promised to come back. He gave this to me to show me he meant it."

"Your friend. Is it that guy called Logan?"

"Yes…"

"Do you miss him."

"Sometimes."

Rogue noticed a difference in Vincent's eyes as she told him she missed him sometimes. She didn't look at him and continued to play with the dog tag around her neck. Suddenly, Vincent's hand was under chin. He lifted her chin up until she looked at him and his lips met hers.

At first, the kiss was gentle, but after a few moments of kissing, the kiss stopped and before she could regain her strength of the kiss, or even her breath. She was tackled down on the bed. Her eyes widened and fear began to rise in her mind.

Vincent was on top of her and before she could say anything. He was kissing her again. This time, she didn't kiss him back. This kiss was not one of love, this was a kiss of hunger. She did not like it one bit.

His arms held her arms down. His weight was on her legs so she couldn't move them. She couldn't move and the kiss kept during. After a minute, Rogue had finally gathered her strength to move and kick him from her.

Vincent was panting for breath. Rogue immediately stood up from the bed and looked at him, scared. Vincent was just smirking, still panting for breath. He stood up from the bed and came closer to Rogue.

Rogue backed away from him but when she was trapped between the door and the closet, against the wall. She couldn't do anything against him. Vincent smiled at her and then slapped her across her face. Causing her to fall down on the ground.

She was confused by his actions. She looked up to him, tears sprang in her eyes as she felt the pain go trough her cheek but she refused to let them fall. Tears were a sign of weakness and she wasn't weak. Vincent looked angry and Rogue quickly stood up and looked at him.

One hand on her cheek, the other next to her side. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and left his house. She was confused, angry, her cheek was hurting and she did not even take the time to say hello to John or Bobby.

She did notice the concerning looks of the two boys but did not pay attention to the looks and just kept running.

She ran to her room, closed the door and fell on her bed. She let the tears fall down her cheeks and didn't listen to the sound of John's voice outside her room. She looked up from her pillow and whipped the tears out of her eyes.

She heard the voice of Storm at her door, calling to her to open the door and let her in. Rogue regained herself and sighed. She walked to the door and opened it. When Storm came in, she walked back to her bed and sat on the edge.

"Hey Rogue…Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…I guess." Rogue muttered

"What happened to you? Your cheek is red." Storm worried about the girl next to her.

"I fell. Nothing to worry about."

"But you know I'll worry about you, no matter what." Storm said worried

"I know, but it's nothing."

Storm sighed, Rogue was a hard girl to handle when she had made her mind. She hugged Rogue and touched her cheek softly, Rogue flinched a little at the touch but Storm decided to let it go and let Rogue tell her herself instead.

Rogue got up from her bed and walked to her own personal bathroom, she looked into the mirror and saw that her eyes and face were red from the crying. She splashed some water in her face but thought it would be best if she would take a shower.

She turned on the shower, letting the cold water turn warmer while she got out of her clothes except the dog tag around her neck. She stepped into the shower, feeling the warm water on her body relaxed her in some way.

She looked at her arms and saw that they were a little bit red on the places where Vincent his arms were holding hers, she was lucky that she could wear long sleeves so they could not see the marks.

The two places where he had held her were red but not so red as her cheek. She washed herself and got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her and walked to her closet to dress herself for the night.

End of Chapter two 

**I hope you all like the new version of the story**

**R&R please, reviews make me smile and I cannot lie **


	4. Not Fine

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 3 Not Fine**

Rogue woke up and from the moment she got out of her bed, she walked to her cd player to start her cd of Kelly Clarkson. She pushed the number 11 on her remote and the song "Hear Me" began to play.

She walked to her closet and got dressed in her usual clothes with sleeves, not wanting to expose too much skin. She didn't want to hurt anybody in the school by touching them. Although it was Sunday, she was planning to spend the day with John, Bobby, Kitty and Jubilee.

She entered her small bathroom in her room and splashed some water in her face to make sure she was completely awake. She dried her face off with a small towel and looked in the mirror. Her first reaction was her eyes widening.

Her cheek wasn't red anymore but it was now in a soft colour of light blue, only visible when someone got really close but it was visible non the les, she knew it would get worse but she decided it would be best if she would let it be like it was.

She walked down to the playroom and saw Bobby and Kitty sitting on the bench. John and Jubilee were playing a card game but John looked up when he saw her entering the room. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey guys. Mind if I joined you?" Rogue smiled

"Not at all Marie…"

Rogue rolled her eyes when John called her Marie. She hated it when people called her Marie. Only Logan was allowed to call her like that…but he wasn't here.

They played two games of card when Rogue's cell phone rang, she excused herself and left the room. However, the conversation was still hearable in the playroom.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Rogue, How are you babe?"_

"How do you think I am!"? Rogue retorted

"_Come on sweetheart…I'm sorry alright? Please forgive me?"_

"Sorry won't take it all away Vincent." Rogue was close to tears now but refused to let them fall. She hung up the phone and whipped the tears from her face before walking back in the room.

When she entered the room. John who just smiled briefly hugged her at her soft; his lighter was still in his hand. He looked at her with the look of "Are you alright" on his face. She just nodded and hugged him again.

He briefly touched her cheek confused; she looked away to the other side of the room as he touched her, not only for her powers, but also for the pain in her cheek. John just smiled at her, knowing she would tell him when she wanted and walked with her to the sofa to look at the television.

In the evening, Rogue walked to her room. From the moment she was in her room. She felt safe, secure, knowing she couldn't be hurt in her room with nobody there. She walked to the bathroom and finally saw what made John look so confused at her cheek.

Her cheek was bruised; in the morning it was still light blue but now it was light blue to dark blue and it hurted a lot when she touched it. She sighed and made a mental note to herself not to sleep on that cheek.

She got dressed in her sleeping clothes and went to sleep on her other cheek.

Trying not to think of Vincent or the bruise. She fell asleep with the thought of Logan in her mind.

When she awoke the next morning, the bruise had not changed colour, it was still half light blue and half dark blue. She knew John had already seen it so she knew Kitty, Jubilee and Bobby had seen it too, maybe not…

She sighed and decided to let it be like it was. Not caring about what the people would think. She would try to hide it but it would look suspicious then. She sighed; John had always taken care of her, he would not tell anyone from where the bruise was. Rogue knew that he knew from where the bruise was although she did not tell him.

She smiled, he was her best friend. She knew Bobby wanted to be with her but she didn't love Bobby as he loved her. She smiled, as she knew that John would protect her when Logan wasn't there.

Logan…he was like a father figure to her, but she didn't mind, she loved him and she hoped he loved her too. She was dressing herself as her cell phone went off again. It was eight o'clock in the morning.

"Hello?" Rogue asked kinda cold

"_Rogue? Please let me talk this one out baby. I love you. It was never my intention to hurt you like that."_ Vincent sounded as he hadn't slept in days and was on the verge of tears

"Vincent, my cheek is blue, how am I supposed to explain that to the teachers!"

"I'm so sorry Rogue…Please forgive me…" 

"I need time alone Vincent. Time to think about it." Rogue said with pain in her voice. She didn't want to show Vincent she was weak. She had survived Liberty Island, she would survive this obstacle on her way too.

Before Vincent could say another word, she disconnected the line between the two of them. She shut down her cell phone so she would not get another call of him during classes. She walked out of her room and was surprised to see John at her door.

John was in his normal Monday mood, which included his repeated line of "I hate Monday's", He was dressed in his brown jacket and his hair was backwards in gel. His lighter was in his hand. _Click, click, click, and click…_

Rogue smiled and John smiled back. Together they walked to the classes, ignoring the looks Rogue got on her cheek. Before they joined with the others, John pulled her into an empty classroom;

"John? What's wrong?" Rogue asked worried

"What happened to you? You're cheek is bruised." John nodded to her cheek

"Ow…that..." Rogue whispered guilty

"What happened Marie?"

"Just a small accident." Rogue shook her head, her eyes closed, afraid to look him in his eyes

"It was him wasn't it." John asked angry

"It was who." Marie asked innocent, trying not to tell from where the bruise was

"It was that boy you are dating with. He did that to you didn't he."

"Look John. I don't want to talk about it for now all right? Could you just drop the subject?"

John sighed but nodded, he knew it was Vincent who did this to her and he promised Logan he would protect her…

They walked to the group and didn't talk about the bruise for the rest of the day; Rogue saw Bobby look strange at the bruise but was glad he did not ask anything about it. When the classes were over at 4 o'clock, she got a mental note of Professor X to come to his office.

She knocked on his door and heard a soft _"Come In" _in her head. She smiled as she entered the headmaster's room.

"Hello Marie."

"Hello Professor, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did. I heard from the teachers you have a nasty bruise on your cheek. Have you've been to Jean already?"

"No, not yet. I didn't plan to either." Rogue retorted

"Do you mind if I ask you how do you got that bruise?"

Rogue sighed, she knew he would ask about it and she knew she couldn't lie to him. She looked at him with a soft smile and nodded.

"I don't want to talk about it. But if you want I can show it to you."

"Do you really want to show it to me?" The professor asked concerned.

Rogue nodded and the professor made a movement that meant she should lie down on the bed. "I'm only going to look for the information I want. Nothing more." Rogue nodded again and closed her eyes, relaxing.

The professor looked into her mind and saw the Rogues memory of the event that caused her bruise. Rogue and Vincent were sitting on the bed, in his room.

_He lifted her chin up until she looked at him and his lips met hers._

_At first, the kiss was gentle, but after a few seconds of kissing, the kiss stopped and before she could regain her strength of the kiss, or even her breath. She was tackled down on the bed. Her eyes widened and fear began to rise in her mind._

_Vincent was on top of her and before she could say anything. He was kissing her again. This time, she didn't kiss him back. This kiss was not one of love; this was a kiss of hunger. She did not like it one bit._

_His arms held her arms down. His weight was on her legs so she couldn't move them. She couldn't move and the kiss kept during. After a minute, Rogue had finally gathered her strength to move and kick him from her._

_Vincent was panting for breath. Rogue immediately stood up from the bed and looked at him, scared. Vincent was just smirking, still panting for breath. He stood up from the bed and came closer to Rogue._

_Rogue backed away from him but when she was trapped between the door and the closet. She couldn't do anything against him. Vincent smiled at her and then slapped her across her face. Causing her to fall down on the ground._

_She was confused by his actions. She looked up to him, tears sprang in her eyes as she felt the pain go trough her cheek. Vincent looked angry and Rogue quickly stood up and looked at him._

The professor stopped with looking at the memory and Rogue shot up on the couch. Small tears were in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Seeing everything again brought back the pain in her cheek but she refused to let Professor Xavier see it.

"I'm sorry Rogue."

"It's nothing. You had my permission to see it Professor. Just promise me you won't tell the teachers."

"I promise but I don't want you to go that boy so much anymore…"

Rogue sighed, she knew he would tell her something like that but she did not expect him to allow her to go to him, he allowed her to go to him, but not as much as before.

"Alright, only if you promise me something.."

"What exactly Marie?" Professor Xavier asked her

"If Logan comes back, and I still have that bruise…don't tell him from where it is…"

"Alright, I promise Marie…now go make your homework…" The professor nodded and Rogue left his room.

While she walked to her room, she got some strange looks from the other students and it made her feel like she was a new student, it made her feel like all those years ago. All those years ago, when she and Logan came in the school, John had been the first one to welcome her.

He was sitting in front of her in history class and he had made a small ball of fire in his palm. Then Bobby froze it, causing him to shocked at the coldness in his hand, causing him to drop the fire that was frozen.

Bobby had made her an ice rose after that. She had smiled at him and since then, she was best friends with the two boys. Later on, she was more accepted in the school and she got along with everyone…or at least…almost everyone…

End of chapter 3 

**I hope you all like the new version**

**R&R please…I like reviews and I cannot lie…they make me smile**


	5. Memories

**Disclaimer : I don't own Xmen**

**Chapter 4 memories**

**A/N it's strange though…this story has 679 hits in total…and 4 chapters…but only 2 reviews ! REVIEW PEOPLE ! OR NO UPDATES ANYMORE **

Rogue laid down on her bed, she was thinking about the events she had just seen again in her own mind when the professor looked into her mind. The small tears were still in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

She heard her door go open and John walked in the room without knocking. Thanks to Logan, she had good hearings so she knew it was John by his way of walking. She kept laying down on her bed, not taking the effort of looking up to John.

She felt the edge of her bed gaining weight as John sat on it. She kept looking at her ceiling and when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she knew it was John, trying to get her to look at him.

"Hey Marie…what happened with Professor X?"

"He wanted to know where that bruise came from…I gave him permission to look at the event itself."

Rogue sat up and moved until she was next to John, he placed his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder while they talked.

"Now can you tell _me _who did it to you?" John touched it briefly but pulled his hand away soon enough not to hurt Marie

"It was Vincent…" Rogue whispered softly, only for John to hear it.

His eyes widened as he heard that her boyfriend had hit her and hurt her. He got out his lighter to calm himself down. If it wasn't for him he would already be at Vincent house, ready to burn his ass off the Pyro way. _Click, click, click, click, click,…_

"I knew it was him…I'm going to go kill him…" John tried to stand up but Rogue pulled him back on the bed to sit down.

"No you're not going to kill him John!" Rogue said to him, looking him in the eye

"What do you care, he hurt you and you don't love him."

"I know but let me take care of him alright?" Marie pleaded…

John sighed "Alright, but not alone; let me or Bobby accompany you then k?"

"k…"

John hugged her before he left again and Marie let herself fall back the way she was before John had entered. She thought about Logan and the first time they met. She smiled as she remembered it.

She had hid herself under a blanket in his truck. They were driving for a not so long time before he stopped and walked to the truck behind his car. He felt under the blanket and pulled it off her. She smiled as she remembered his face when he saw her.

"What the hell are you doing? " Logan asked 

_"I'm sorry. I need a ride, I thought you could help me. "_

_"Get out. "Logan nodded to the place next to the truck _

_"Where am I supposed to go? "_

_"I don't know. "_

_"You don't know, or you don't care. "_

_"Pick one. " Logan retorted to her _

_After their small conversation, Logan had walked back to his car and went back on his way without her. After a few moments though, he stopped his car and signalised for Rogue to get on board of his car. She smiled as she ran to the car._

_"You don't have anything to eat, do you? " Rogue asks to Wolverine_

_Logan reaches across her into the glove compartment and hands her something to eat_

_"I'm Rogue. " she looks across the seat to look at him and spots his dog tag "Were you in the army? Doesn't, doesn't that mean you were in the army? "_

_She stops talking and looks around. She spots the trailer in the back_

_"Wow. " she looks at the trailer in the back_

_"What? "_

_"It's just that, suddenly my life doesn't look that bad. " Rogue looks at Logan again_

_"Well, if you prefer the road... "_

_"No, it looks great. It looks cozy. " Rogue adds quickly_

_They go quiet. Rogue begins to rub her cold hand together. Logan turns on the heater_

_"Put your hands on the heater. " He reaches for her hand and she pulls back_

_"I'm not gonna hurt you kid. "_

_Rogue shakes her head and puts back on her gloves "It's nothing personal. It's just that, when people touch my skin, something happens. "_

_"What? " Logan asks_

_" I don't know, they just get hurt. "_

_"Fair enough. So, what kind of name is Rogue? "_

_"I don't know. What kind of name is Wolverine? "_

_"My name is Logan. "_

_" Marie. "_

She sighed, she missed Logan, it was quiet without him to make some lousy comments on certain things like people, without his nicknames for every mutant in the house. She smiled as she remembered the time he had told her the nicknames.

"_You know, chuck and one-eye are pretty annoying sometimes…"_

"_Chuck ? One-Eye? Who are they?" Rogue laughed_

"_The professor and that Cyclops guy."_

"_Do you have any other nicknames?"_

"Well, for that guy with his ice…icicle and for the one with his fire I got Firefly…" Logan smiled cocky and raised one of his eyebrows 

"_Any others you've come up with ?"_

"_Yeah, ghost girl and sparkler…or Kitty and Jubilee as you call them."_

_Rogue laughed at his names for the students and teachers…_

Sometimes, when she would remember something from her past, from the time before she met Logan or any other of the mutants she knows now. When she would remember anything from the time before she got her powers, a certain line would always be heard in her mind.

The Erik in her mind would always tell her this, to calm her mind and to let her focus on the present again. She smiled when she heard the line and it gave her a certain feeling.

"There is no sense in remembering the past when all it does is cause pain. Pain is weakness. I cannot afford to be weak. Let the past be the past." She thought before she fell asleep….

End of chapter 

**I hope you all like the new version**

**R&R please…reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**


	6. Being There

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 5 being there**

**A/N reviews are better now ;-) Now I got 6 chapter and 5 reviews...i'm sure you'll all review on this chapter too...I hope so...or I won't update again ! but THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS non the less**

* * *

It was like every Sunday at the mansion, the students were relaxing, not caring about their homework. They were either enjoying themselves with some sport but because it was quite warm, most of the students (and teachers) were in the swimming pool, relaxing and enjoying the cool water. (A/N do they even have a pool there?)

Rogue and John were just relaxing in the television room, for them it was to warm to go outside and relax. When the doorbell rang throughout the whole mansion, Rogue stood up and walked to the door to open it.

"Vincent ! What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk with you Rogue…please…" Vincent asked, he looked like he had been crying for days, hadn't slept in days or at least eaten something in days. Rogue looked at him strangely but sighed eventually and let him come in.

She said to John she was going to her room and he nodded, leaving her time alone with Vincent to clear this one out. Rogue and Vincent didn't go to her room though. Rogue led him to one of the empty classrooms and sat down while Vincent continued to beg while standing up.

"Rogue, please, forgive me…I didn't mean to do those things to you…"Vincent begged

"But you did eventually !" Rogue said angry and hurt

"Yes, but I never wanted to."

"How do you think I felt huh?"

Vincent fell silent for a moment. He looked at his feet and said nothing. Rogue however, continued.

"How do you think I felt when my boyfriend suddenly hurts me!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. "But what do you know about feelings ! You don't think before you do something! You just do it!"

"Rogue please…forgive me…I didn't mean to do that to you…"

"Of course not, you don't mean to do anything Vincent!"

Silence filled the room, Vincent kept looking at his feet, afraid to look her in the eye. Rogue just stood before him, tears were in her eyes but they did not fall. Anger was in her eyes but she kept it in her. Hurt was in her eyes, but she didn't show it to him.

Confusion was in her head, she didn't let him hear it in her voice. Fear was in her body but she didn't let him see it. She bit her lip to prevent the tears from falling. She just shook her head and began to speak softly "I'm sorry Vincent, but…I don't think I can trust you anymore. Not on the level as before that is."

"But Rogue please listen to me!"

"I don't want to hear it Vincent! You hurt me! You gave me three bruises!"

Vincent looked confused…"Three bruises?" he whispered

"Yes, or did you forget the force you putted on my arms when you pushed me down on your bed!" Rogue retarded "I'm sorry Vincent, but I need some time alone right now…I don't want to see you again until I'm ready to."

"I understand Rogue, I understand, but remember it was not my intention to hurt you like that." Vincent hugged her and left her standing alone in the classroom.

Seeing Vincent leave, made her lower her defences. She fell on her knees and cried. She cried for the hurt, she cried for the loneliness. She cried for Logan, she missed him terribly and she needed him. She held on to his dog tag while she cried but it didn't bring him back to her.

She cried because she hated to bottle up all of her feelings like that. John entered the room and ran to her while she cried. Her eyes were closed but she let John hold her and comfort her.

* * *

**John's POV**

I saw that boyfriend of Rogue leave, I waited a few minutes, thinking that Marie would come back and continue what she was doing before he came. But when she didn't come, I worried about her.

I got up from my place on the couch and walked to the class where I had heard her yell at Vincent. When I placed my ear against the door, I heard soft crying. My eyes widened as I went in the room.

What I saw there was something I would never thought to see. Rogue was sitting on her knees in the middle of the room, holding Logan's dog tag in her hand. She was crying. I curse that Vincent for doing this to her and wished that Logan would come back soon.

I walked over to her and sat next to her. I hugged her and comforted her while she cried. I rubbed her back and whispered some soft things to her that she always liked to hear when she was down.

When I looked back at her. I noticed she had fallen asleep against me. The dog tag was still in her hand and her eyes were red from the crying. I smiled at her and carried her to her bed so she would be able to sleep a little.

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

I woke up in my bed and remember I did not walk here myself. The last thing I remember was John comforting me while I cried. I look at my hand and see Logan's dog tag in it. I smile as I remember the evening he had given me this.

_Logan looks at me one more time before heading to the door. I look up from my game and look at the departing Logan. I look at Bobby and John and they nod. I ran over to Logan who is heading for the door._

"_Hey!" Logan turns to face me "You're running again ?"_

"_No, not really. There's something I need to take care off at north." He shifts his bag better over his shoulder and looks at me and my new white bangs. _

_He smiles as he touched them._

"_I kinda like it." Logan looks down at me "I don't want you to go." I look him in his eyes and he smiles at me._

Suddenly, he looks around for something and eventually he gets his dog tag from his neck. He places it in my hand and smiles up to me. "I'll be back for this.". He leaves the entrance of the school, I look at the dog tag, smiling, knowing he'll come back.

Right after that, he had left us, searching for his past, searching for answers on all his questions that spooked his mind. I sighed and got out of my bed. I walk back to the television room and see John looking at some boring news report.

I laugh at him as he almost falls asleep. He looks up from the TV and looks at me with a concerning smile on his face.

"Hey…you're alright?"

"I'm fine…thanks John…"

"Hey , no problem."

Rogue walks over to John and hugs him tight "Thanks for being there when I needed you." John just smiles at her and hugs her back.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like this one**

**R&R please…I like reviews and I cannot lie…they make me smile**


	7. Disinclined

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 6 Disinclined **

* * *

**A/N Thanks you very much for the kind reviews, I got 11 reviews now…which is not bad at all ;-) I want to thank every one who reviewed… but still, no reviews…no updates ;-)**

* * *

It took almost three weeks for the bruise to heal. In the meantime, Rogue had only spoken with Vincent trough the phone, she kept telling him she needed to have some time alone but he was getting impatient and she didn't expect some good things to come from that.

She stayed close to the mansion, not wanting Vincent to catch her alone outside the school, with her bruise already gone. She sighed, she would have hoped Logan would've returned by now but clearly he needed some more time.

Today, she was bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do, her homework was done and it was Saturday, causing everyone to go out to the city. She was practically completely alone at the huge mansion except for a few students and Storm who was in the attic and the Professor who was in his study on the first floor.

Outside it was raining so the most students who actually stayed on the school grounds were inside watching television or something else. Rogue was sitting in her room, listening to all her CD's.

When somebody knocked on the door, she sighed and got out of bed to open it. She had locked her door because she feels more safe then…at least after what happened in Vincent's bedroom.

"Vincent ! What are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk Rogue, please?"

Rogue sighed…Vincent walked in her room without her telling him he could. She looked at him and closed the door, not locking it this time. She looked at her clock. It was almost 7'o clock, that meant that John would come to check on her.

Just like he did every day.

Vincent walked over to her bed and sat on it. Rogue, who was already dressed in her sleeping clothes, looked at him, her arms crossed over her chest and an expressionless face.

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

"Look Rogue, you've been distant to me for over the last three weeks. I think you had time enough. Even those bruises healed completely." Vincent pointed at her cheek that was now in it's normal colour again.

"It's not only that Vincent, it's the fact that you made me feel unsafe around you…"

"Please sweetheart…forgive me…I won't do it again…"

"How do I know you are telling me the truth."

"You don't, but if you really trust me, you believe me…" Vincent tells me

"My trust in you has been shattered from that day you decided to hurt me." I glance at the clock, John is always here when the numbers reach 7.00. I smile, it's only a minute before he comes. I can already hear him coming down the hall.

"I told you before Rogue…I'm sorry…Why won't you listen to me!"

"I do listen to you…I'm just inclining that I can't trust you anymore…not like before."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Vincent got up from the bed. Rogue, who was standing with her door, looking at it, waiting for John to come in, didn't see him moving towards her. Her senses were tuned up to the door and John's arrival.

Just on the last moment, she turns around, Vincent is only millimetres away from her face. Her eyes widen in fear as she looks at him. His eyes don't look like they normally do. Now, they look like they did before he hit her.

He grabs her wrist. Rogue looks at them and then back at Vincent who is trying to kiss her. She turns her head away in fear, he holds her wrists harder and pushes her against the wall next to the door.

He tries to kiss her again, but once again, she turns away from his face. His hands grab her wrist harder. She looks at him in fear as his eyes aren't as they should be. She looks afraid and then looks back at her wrists, they began to hurt.

"Vincent you're hurting me…" She said with fear

"I told you before…but you still don't listen to me do you?"

"Vincent, you're hurting me." Tears spring in her eyes as she looks at her wrists again.

Suddenly, the door swings open and John enters. Rogue looks at him smiling and he looks at her and then sees the tears in her eyes. He looks at Vincent angry and gets out his lighter. Vincent turns around and looks at John

He smiles as a crazy person and places Rogue in front of him, her wrists still in his hands. Tears are in Rogues eyes from the pain but she refuses to let them fall. She looks at John pleading to help her.

"Let her go Vincent." John spat to him

"I am disinclined to aquiesce to your request…means no…" Vincent smirks

"Well I am disinclined to secure you that if you don't release her…you'll be dead before you know it."

"How are you going to do that." Vincent laughed "Knock me dead with yer little lighter?"

Rogue looks at John confused but her glance with John is broken when Vincent turns her to face him. Rogue looks angry at him trough the tears in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because…you didn't want to listen to me."

Vincent releases her wrists and pushes her towards John who catches her safely. Vincent runs of to the door of the mansion. John looks at Rogue once and she nodded. He smiles and runs after Vincent.

John continues to run after Vincent who clearly doesn't see this is a mutant school, not even when he sees Bobby playing with ice in front of Kitty, he is to busy running away from Pyro (me : smirk Get him John ! )

Vincent runs for the exit of the big mansion and barely manages to escape the house itself. Now he had to run through the entire garden, unluckily for him, the grass was wet because it had been raining the whole afternoon, making it harder to run on.

John however, didn't have any problem with running on the wet grass. (me : he's Pyro for something you know…) Vincent kept running away, afraid he would get hurt from John. While he runs in the wet grass, he falls forwards, landing on his face.

When he tries to get up, he feels a foot on his back, it's Johns foot.

"I don't want to see you hurting Rogue again…or else, it won't be me who's going to be after you."

Vincent just breathed heavily, fearing John might hurt him.

"Do you promise me you won't hurt her again?" Vincent stays quiet, afraid that he would get a larger punishment whenhe would answer. He just keeps his face tuned on the grass, not fearing to look over his shoulder to John. All he can hear is a sound of a lighter going open and closing again _click, click, click, click, click..._

"If I ever catch you again, hurting Rogue...you'll be dead before you can say a word..got it !" Within the minute…John gets his foot of Vincent's back and leaves the boy lying in the wet grass when it begins to rain again.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like the new chapter**

**R&R please…I like reviews and I cannot lie…they make me smile**


	8. Ice Cream

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 7 Ice Cream**

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

John came in just in time, I don't think I could've hold it much longer with Vincent holding my wrists like that. I hear him running after Vincent and I smile softly. I look at my gloves, I thought about my wrists under it. They are red, probably blue tomorrow.

**Normal POV**

She sighed and walked to the bathroom to put some cold water over them. She whipped the tears out of her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. She combed her hair and made herself ready to go to sleep.

When she came out of the bathroom, John was sitting on her bed with a soft smile of sympathy on his face.

"How are you?"

"I'm going to survive it..."

"Lucky you always wear gloves huh." John chuckles

"Yeah...lucky me." Rogue smirks and hugs John

"He really got guts, coming over here at this hour. Hurting you."

"I know." Marie said sadly and looked down, not daring to look John in the eye

"I didn't hurt him if that is what you want to ask."

"Because otherwise he would find out you are a mutant..."

"Yes..."John whispered

Rogue had explained everything to John about her powers not working with him and all that kind of stuff. She had asked him not to use his powers in front of Vincent, or even when Vincent was in another room. They hugged again and John left her room and Rogue let herself fall on her bed.

She thought about the events that had just ended a few moments ago. She knew she couldn't trust Vincent after he hurt her the first time...her feelings were right all along, he had hurt her once more, and she had the feeling it wasn't going to be the last time.

She began to wonder how it was possible that Vincent was immune to her powers. She began to think about all the things abnormal about him...Maybe he was a mutant, maybe not.

She was going to ask the professor later, maybe he can confirm if he is a mutant or not. After all, he was the strongest telepathic mutant on the earth...and he had Cerebro.

She looked at her clock, it was only 7.50 in the evening. She smiled, she got out of her room and walked to the kitchen to have a evening snack before going to bed. It was one of the many things she had adopted from Logan when he had touched her at Liberty Island just to save her life. She was still grateful of it. She would always be.

Sometimes, the Logan within her would come out, sometimes she let him, sometimes, she suppressed him.

Most of the time, Logan would come out when Vincent was hurting her, she let him take over then, but not completely. She smiled, even when Logan wasn't with her, he was protecting her…just like John…

She entered the kitchen and saw Bobby and John sitting at the island in the middle of it, eating ice cream. They looked up and smiled when she entered. She grabbed a spoon and began to eat ice cream with them.

They did this a lot, eating ice cream before going to sleep. It was always the three of them, no one else did this, no one else joined their group, except Logan from time to time, but he would just sit there and drink some soda. He would talk with them as they ate ice cream.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like the new chapter**

**R&R please…I like reviews and I cannot lie…they make me smile**


	9. Hard to trust…

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 8 Hard to trust….**

Rogue was thinking about today's events, it was after midnight already, she just couldn't sleep. She sighed, she looked at her wrists again and saw that they were still red. She was glad she didn't have any room mate, otherwise she would be asking everything about what happened.

She began to read a book but the attempt failed when she heard soft ticks on her window, in the beginning, she thought she was dreaming, but clearly, after a few times, she looked out of the window and saw Vincent standing under it, throwing soft rocks at her window.

"Vincent! What are you doing here !"

"I wanted to see you again."

"Well I don't want to see you, I'm going back to sleep."

"Please Rogue, let me talk to you…"

Rogue sighed and nodded. She dressed herself in something warmer then her nightgown and went downstairs. Whatever he had to say to her, he would have to do it in the cold, and she hoped for him it wouldn't take to long.

The two of them walked to the bench that was situated with the forest, nobody could hear them here, except Logan maybe but he wasn't here now was he?

"Vincent? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see your pretty face again."

"You saw me this evening….and you hurt me again Vincent !" Rogue said angry

"Please Rogue, forgive me…I didn't mean to do that…"

"You never mean it but you still do it." Rogue spat at him.

"Please forgive me Rogue….I beg you…" Vincent begged

"I'm sorry Vincent, I'm going back to my bed…"

"But-"

"No Vincent! I don't want to hear it!" Rogue screamed to him alone.

Rogue started to walk back to the school but when she noticed Vincent's hand on her arm, stopping her pace, she stopped. She sighed softly, she was tired and didn't want to fight with Vincent right now. She turned around in a speed unknown to Vincent and her feet found it's way to his stomach where it hit.

Vincent's hand released her arm and he clutched his stomach tightly while glaring at her.

"What was that for you sick bitch !" Vincent spat at her and she just glared at him

"You shouldn't hold me like that!"

"I can do what I want! You don't control me !" Vincent shouted

"And you don't control me either !" Rogue shouted back, she glared at him but he didn't back down.

Vincent walked over to Rogue and slapped her hard across her cheek, making her fall down on the grass, her hand reached for her cheek immediately while she glared at Vincent. Tears sprang in her eyes from the pain that went trough her but she refused to let the tears fall.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Vincent shouted

"I can talk to you how I want to!" Rogue argued

Rogue wanted to get up to look him right in the eyes but was forced back down with her face in the grass when Vincent kicked her right above her hip. The tears in her eyes fell down as she grunted from the pain.

Her teeth clammed on each other as she tried not to scream for Logan or John.

"Stay down you bitch…I'm not finished yet!" Vincent hissed

"I won't stay down because you say so!" Rogue replied trough her teeth

Rogue retried to get up but failed miserably when Vincent kicked her again but in her ribs this time. The pain surged trough her and her arms gave up on her, her face landed in the green grass once again. She gasped for air as one of her hands touched her ribs.

Vincent left her laying on the ground, she was weak, she knew she wouldn't make it to the school in this condition but still, she got up after a few moments and gasped for air as pain went trough her ribs.

She forced herself to stay on her feet, she used the walls to support her, but before she came to her room, she paused for a while. From the room a little while behind her, John emerged. His eyes widened as he saw her struggle.

He helped her to her bed and she fell in a troubled sleep from the moment John placed her in her bed. John smiled sadly at her as he saw the bruise on her arm from where Vincent held her. He knew it was Vincent who did this to her.

He sighed sadly and kissed her on her forehead before retreating back to his own room that he shared with Bobby.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like the new chapter and the new version of the story**

**R&R please…reviews make me smile and I cannot lie…**


	10. Guilty

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 9 guilty**

Rogue cried to herself, she was foolish to go to Vincent like that. She knew something bad would happen but still she went, thinking that he wouldn't hurt her. She knew John had helped her to her room when he found her in the hall way, she had thanked him already.

The only thing that he said was that he was sorry…sorry that he couldn't kick Vincent's ass for hurting her. He deeply cared about Rogue, the whole school knew it. Rogue also knows that, if Vincent comes close to her again with him in the neighbourhood, John would certainly kick his ass for all the times he had hurt her.

Rogue got up from her bed, it was a normal Saturday, nothing special would happen today, at least, that was what Rogue thought. Little did she knew all the things that would happen the next few days.

She got dressed and went down to the living room where John and Bobby were already playing, John looked up at her and smiled with sympathy when he saw that she was able to hide the bruises, he knew she didn't want anyone to find out about them.

"She's still blaming herself for all the things he does to her" John thought sad. _"She shouldn't blame herself, it's not her fault he hurts her…"_

it's like Rogue knew what he was thinking as she looked at him smiling in a way that said thanks. He smiled back at her and played in her team against Bobby. They would certainly win, they always did.

On the radio, a song played, a song that fitted perfectly with the mood of Rogue. The song was Guilty, it was from the Rasmus but she did not care a lot, she just listened to the lyrics, thinking about Vincent and the guilt that she was carrying with her for still being with him.

She had guilt about being so stupid to believe he wouldn't hurt her anymore. She had guilt about being to stupid to hide it from the teachers. She had guilt because of everything. She felt empty…she had placed a shield around her mind, unknowingly. She had isolated herself, or at least, almost isolated herself, from the students and teachers, wanting to be alone with her guilt and problems.

She was glad that she had followed a small course of first help when she was still with her parents, it helped her a lot with covering her bruises and knowing what she could use as a good excuse to cover for them.

She looked up and shook her head, smiled at John and continued to play the football game with them. However, in the middle of the game, she stopped with playing while John looked at her curious.

She smiled happily at him and left the room to go to the hallway. John followed her carefully, he knew why she was so happy, Logan had returned, it had brought her new hope, new strength, someone to talk to. Someone to protect her. Someone to take care of her…

"Logan!" Rogue laughed and smiled at him as he entered the hallway of the institute

"Hey kid…missed me?"

"Not really…."

She smiles at him and hugs him tightly, he returns the hug and John sees a hint of pain on her face as he hugs her.

"Are you alright kid?"

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

Logan looks up and sees John, he smiles at the pyromaniac and raises an eyebrow at him about Rogue's pain, John gives him a look from "I'm not telling ya, she'll have to tell you herself."

"How are you John?"

"Fine…did you find what you were looking for?"

"Sort of…"

John and Logan look at each other while Rogue smiles at John and Logan but looks at the stairs when Storm comes down. Logan nods at them and they exit the room, John had to pull Rogue out of it as she didn't want to leave Logan.

Every relationship has his deepest point and in Rogue's case, it had reached that point from the moment Vincent decided to hurt her like that.

Every relationship stands on honesty and trust, in Vincent's case, it didn't even reach that level, Rogue wasn't honest towards him, neither was he towards her.

Every relationship needs support. They had a lot of dates in the beginning, it began to weaken from the moment he began to hurt her, what she did not know was the reason behind it. She would soon find out.

Every relationship ends somehow, there is always a reason why a relationship would continue, with the strongest, it would last until their dead. In the case of Rogue and Vincent, it ended when Logan came in the picture. Rogue did not care about it. Vincent did. He was mad as hell. He would get his revenge.

If Rogue only knew, what plan was already been executed. The boarders are set…the pieces are moving. And Rogue is caught in the middle of it all.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like it**

**R&R please…I like reviews and I cannot lie…they make me smile**

_A/N, the last line is from LOTR, Gandalf said that in the trailer and the film and I thought it was perfect as ending line for this chapter because this is where X2 will begin, I will change it however, it's not going to be an exact copy of the movie._


	11. Don’t kill the whelp

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-men**

**Chapter 10: Don't kill the whelp**

Logan walked trough the halls of the school, he was the only teacher except professor X in the mansion yet he didn't like it one bit. He stopped with Marie's door and heard her singing with her favourite cd, he knocked on the door and she opened it smiling softly.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey Marie...I just wanted to know if you were alright?"

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"Marie, don't try to lie to me, I saw your painful expression this morning."

Rogue sighed and nodded, Logan stepped in the room and sat on the bed, she sat next to him, afraid to tell him, afraid of his reaction on it. He smelled her fear but didn't say anything.

"Alright Marie, what's wrong ?"

"It's Vincent."

"Who's Vincent ?" Logan asked

"My boyfriend…"

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"Since a month after you left."

"So how do you guys?"

"That's one thing, he's immune to my powers. I don't understand why."

"What's the other thing?"

"It's better if I show you I guess."

Marie lifted her top and showed Logan the bruise at her hip, after that, she showed him the bruise on her arm. Logan's eyes widened as he saw the bruises that were on Marie, they were dark blue to purple, meaning that they were not quite old but recently placed.

"When did these happen?"

"Yesterday evening."

Logan buried his head in his hands and sighed, Rogue looked away, tears in her eyes. She closed them for a moment, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. Logan stood up from the bed, his claws shot out of his hand as he growled. Marie looked at him.

"I'm going to kill that guy!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I am ! Nobody and I mean NOBODY hurts you like that !" Logan yelled

"I know, but let me deal with it please. I don't want him to know."

"Know what?" Logan asked

"That I'm a mutant."

"He doesn't know?"

"No he doesn't, and if you go kill him with your claws, think what would happen then!"

"I know, but still, NOBODY hurts you like that!"

Rogue smiled softly at him as he retracted his claws and hugged her, ignoring the painful expression on her face.

"Do you got bruises somewhere else?"

"On my ribs…"

"Let me see. I want to know if they're broken."

Marie nodded and lifted up her long sleeved sweater so Logan could take a better look at her ribs. There were a couple of dark purple bruises on them, Logan briefly touched a few places to know if they were broken, not missing the small tears of pain in Rogue's eyes as he touched them.

"There are a few broken, a few sprained."

"Thought so."

"Come on…I'll make ya some hot chocolate."

"What?" Rogue smiled

"Come on…think I can't do it kid?"

Rogue smiled and followed Logan out of the door, they walked trough the halls together and when they passed the front door, the doorbell rang. Logan sighed and opened it, Rogue knew it was Vincent, somehow she knew. She hid behind a pillar while Logan opened the door.

"Hey, is Rogue here?"

"Who are you?" Logan asked

"Vincent, now is Rogue here or not?"

"No she's not. She's with the professor."

"Could you go get her then?" Vincent rolled his eyes " I need to talk with her."

"About?"

"Jeezes, what are you? Her father? Just go get her."

"Listen bub, I care for her like her father. If you hurt her like that one more time. I'll kill you"

Logan grabbed Vincent by his throat and lifted him up in the air, he glared at Vincent as he began to move his legs by a lack of air.

"Logan that's enough for today, let the young man breath." Professor X entered the room in his wheelchair, smiling at Rogue and Logan who let Vincent drop from a feet high. He landed on his butt, immediately rubbing his throat.

"Where's Rogue?" he managed to get out

"Gone to bed, she was tired of today's activities."

"I want to see her."

Vincent glared at Logan who was glaring at him and tried to step in the building. Logan saw this and closed the door, Vincent bumped into the door, Logan and the professor smiled as they heard him yelp from pain.

"It's okey Rogue, you can come out now."

"Thanks Professor."

"You're welcome Rogue."

"Logan, what did I tell you ?"

"Not to kill the whelp ?"

"Yes…"

"But I didn't kill him…" Logan said innocent.

"No, but if Professor X hadn't interfered, you might have."

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes, Rogue smiled softly at him and continued her way to the kitchen. Logan waited a little, he turned to the professor and they were thinking the same thing.

"Keep an eye on her Logan, I have a strange feeling she might be in danger."

"Sure thing wheels."

Logan grinned and followed Rogue's path to the kitchen, they drank the hot chocolate that Logan made for the both of them and left the kitchen when Bobby entered it to eat his ice cream like every evening.

They said goodnight to each other and went to sleep. Rogue's head hit the pillow and from the moment she closed her eyes, she drifted of in a sleep she hadn't had in a long time.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like the new version**

**R&R please…I love reviews and I cannot lie…they make me smile**


	12. Date for the Prom

**Disclaimer : I don't own x-men**

**Chapter 11 : date for the prom**

The next day, Rogue still felt the pain in her ribs, the bruises of Vincent had turned darker and it would become difficult to hide the pain in her ribs as she even felt it when she breathed.

She would have to go and ask the professor about controlling her powers and try to ignore Vincent as much as possible. He called her at least 5 times in an hour, making it very annoying for her.

She never picked up; she'd just pushed the button to turn of her cell phone and continued to make her homework with John. He had heard about her ribs from Logan and watched over her when he couldn't.

Suddenly, she thought about the prom, it was next week and she didn't have anyone to go with. She didn't want to go with Vincent, she hadn't seen him since he had met Logan for the first time and that was a week ago.

She sighed and John looked at her concerned but still smiling softly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Isn't there a prom next week?"

"Yeah...we have to go and dress nicely...I hate it."

Marie laughed as John told her about the prom of last year, including all the embarrassing stuff of the teachers and him.

"Do you have to go in a pair?"

"Yeah, they say it's better for the communications between girls and boys in the school."

"Right...like we need that." She muttered to John who laughed

"Marie? Do you have a date already?"

"No, not really. I'm not going with Vincent if that's what you mean."

"No? You don't have a date yet?"

"No, what's the big deal?"

"Go with me." John said

"What?" Marie smiled bright

"Go with me to the prom, that's a way to avoid Vincent and not go with Logan."

"How did you know I didn't want to go with Logan?"

"Don't you?"

"I...don't' know...he's a teacher and I don't want the people to stare at us, but I'll be happy to go with you John."

"Great...hopefully Logan doesn't freak out then."

Marie laughed, thinking about Logan freaking out towards John like he did towards Vincent. When she looked at John, he was busy with his homework again, smiling at her as he sometimes glanced at her to know what she was doing. Somebody knocked on the door and Rogue opened it, revealing Logan looking strangely.

"What was all the laughing about kid?"

"John told me about the prom of last year."

"Right...with who are you going?" Logan raised an eyebrow

"John, if that's okay with you."

"Sure...as long as it isn't Vincent or any other freak."

"Don't worry, i didn't see him anymore since you freaked him out!"

"Yeah, that's because I keep him away from you together with Logan."

"Thanks guys...I don't' know what I should do without you."

She hugged Logan and hugged John but did it carefully so she wouldn't hurt her ribs even more. Logan smiled, shook his head and left the two teens alone to make their homework together.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like the chapter**

**R&R please…reviews make me smile and I cannot lie…**


	13. Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own x-men**

**Chapter 12 Training**

_A/N: I am thinking of making this a Ryro Fic instead of Rogan, because the relationship between Logan and Rogue isn't as close as in my other story. I'm not sure yet, tell me what you guys think I should do. Whatever you decide, this is a small part of Rogue and John alone…_

The prom came closer, girls were asked by the boys and soon every one in the school had a date. Some people were surprised John had asked Rogue to go. He always seemed to be a cold-hearted jerk to every one in the school. Bobby thought about it and as John's roommate, he had noticed he spend a lot of time with Rogue.

Soon, a few days before the prom, the school was spreading with rumours of John and Rogue being in a relationship. They told every one it wasn't true but that still didn't stop the rumours from spreading. Rogue had a hard time with it.

She was still with Vincent and still, she had feelings for another person. She brushed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. Her long brown hair framed her face perfectly, the white streaks in her hair made her special. She was surprised by John's request for her to join him to the ball but she was happy with it, she liked him a lot, _"Just as a friend"_ she reminded herself.

Lately, she had doubted her love for Logan and her friendship with the pyromaniac of the school. She sighed and smiled, she walked to her closet and got her clothes to wear that day. She looked at her dress she would wear at the ball and smiled.

John had picked it out when they went shopping for clothes, he didn't want to but she had forced him to go with her by telling him he needed something for the prom. Kitty and Jubilee immediately agreed and when Rogue fitted it, she had to agree it looked good on her.

She smiled and exited her room, John was talking with Bobby at the end of the hall, when he saw her, and he smiled happily. He almost never smiled in the neighbourhood of other students, mostly only when they were alone.

They both walked to the danger room where they trained alone, only she and John were so fanatic to train after school hours. Rogue trained with other weapons except her mutant powers while John practiced to shoot things on fire.

The simulations were hard to defeat, every time they thought they had won, the level had increased and the fight began again. They didn't mind though, the more training, the better. The simulations ended at level 10. Most of the X-men went a lot higher than that but they were only students after all.

They were gasping for air as the simulation ended. Sweat covered their foreheads and Rogue looked at John, his hands were on his knees as he was trying to catch his breath, he looked kinda cute, standing there like that.

"_What am I thinking?"_ She shook her head. She was really thinking more about John then about Logan. _"Maybe because I spend more time with John then with Logan."_ She smiled softly and walked out of the room to go for a shower.

John followed her but went into another dressing room so she could have her privacy. She turned on the streaming water and went to stand under the shower. The water fell on her face and made it's way down her body.

She washed herself and grabbed her towel to dry herself off while she searched for her clothes. She had hurried her so much that she hadn't placed everything ready for the moment she left the shower.

She smiled, she loved the choice she made of her clothes, she had bought them alone, without Kitty or Jubilee. It was a black jeans with a black top on it, in the middle of the top was a drawing of a flame. She had bought fitting black leather gloves to fit with the outfit.

"_Don't I look dangerous now?"_ She thought smiling cocky like John _"I'm really to much with John, I even smirk like him now."_

Her shoes were white and when she walked out of the dressing room, ready to go back up, she saw John standing against the wall, smiling cocky at her. She smiled back and together they walked upstairs to meet up with the others.

**End of Chapter**

**I hope you all like the fic**

**R&R please…I love reviews and I cannot lie…they make me smile :D**

**_A/n : don't forget to tell me if you would like this fic to turn into a Ryro instead of a Rogan. R&R please !_**


	14. The Prom

**Disclaimer : I don't own x-men**

**Chapter 13 : the prom **

the day of the prom came sooner than everyone expected. Rogue walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her while walking into her room to do her make up and her hair. She smiled, the bruises had disappeared on her arms but her ribs still hurted.

She was lucky the pain had lessened but that doesn't make it easier to bare the pain. Her dress had been chosen by John, before the dress, he had shown her some ugly dresses for the joke but when he got out that particular dress, she had bought it immediately.

Her dress was rather gothic like but she didn't care. She liked it a lot. It was black until a small part over her knees and the top was decorated so it looked like a corset. It had spaghetti straps to keep it in place and over her shoulders was the rest of the dress.

She had the perfect gloves to fit with it. Her pearl white gloves were excellent against the black with the white in the middle. She placed a small flower in her hair and smiled, she looked good. Hopefully John would like it. She had been thinking about her feelings but didn't find an answer to the question _"do I still love Logan like before?" _

She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror one more time before putting on her make up. John would come over to her room earlier so they shouldn't be hurrying to the ball. She smiled as she thought of him. Is it wrong to smile when you think about a boy?

Is it wrong to doubt your feelings for someone? Is it wrong to love somebody else? Rogue's eyes widened, surely she didn't love John? She loved Logan, her mind said that of course. But her heart said otherwise. Maybe she loved John after all.

Maybe she loved Logan also, but only as a father figure. Even though John was a closer match for her age, she wouldn't let that sway her. Besides, she was young; there were more options out there for her. She just hadn't really considered any except Logan.

Was she fooling herself? Was Logan just a dream that would never be realized? She'd asked herself the question a thousand times. She looked to the sky for an answer. In her thoughts with all the questions, she had walked to the balcony.

She always stood there when she needed to think about things. It was a beautiful night, it was full moon and it wasn't all to cold like the other nights.

She smiled at the moon, it reminded her of her home before she turned into a mutant. She hadn't talked to Vincent since the night before Logan returned.

Surely, he had been at the front door of the school a couple of times, but every time, Logan or John would tell him an excuse to keep him away from her.

She heard the sound of her cell phone in her room and walked away from the small balcony. She opened her cell phone and looked who was calling, it was Vincent again. She sighed and pressed the disconnect button to make sure she wouldn't have to hear his voice.

She was deep in thought but it was disturbed by John knocking on her door and walking in the room. He was dressed like usual, only less bad boy. She smiled, he looked quite good, she had to admit. She only hoped the night would go without a fuss.

However, there was a small chance Vincent would show up, according to Logan, he tried to see Marie every night, only to be send home by Logan or another teacher. Tonight, even the teachers would be busy with keeping an eye on the prom so she promised herself she would be extra careful.

She smiled as John led her to the hall where all the other students were already waiting to enter the ball room. She looked around at the couples in the room. Bobby was with Kitty, somehow that didn't surprise him. Storm was with Logan and Jean and Scott were together.

She looked at John and thought he looked quite funny, being anxious for the ball to begin, he had a look on his face she didn't know. She looked at Logan and Storm and smiled brightly at the two of them.

Somehow, she didn't feel jealousy to see Logan with Storm, Her hand got in Johns and he smiled at her. Her gloves were protecting him against her power. She wished she didn't have to wear gloves all the time when she was with someone.

She saw her power as a curse instead of a gift, it was a curse for her not to touch anybody. Not to be close to her. Not to be able to kiss someone, hug someone, love someone. She looked around the room and was relieved that it didn't take long for the prom to begin.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like the story**

**R&R please…reviews make me smile and I cannot lie…**

**A/n : I'm still thinking about what I should do to this story, Ryro or Rogan. Also, if you want to see pics from my stories, don't forget to look at my website in the photo albums**


	15. The Prom Part 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-men**

**Chapter 14 The Prom part 2**

_A/N : The song in Italics where they dance on is a nice song from the Beatles, it's called Yesterday and I just liked it. R&R please_

The ball room was decorated so beautifully, that Rogue's mouth was hanging open in awe. The whole room was white and shiny. There were red ribbons and red lights shining over the dance floor.

The room was soon filled with all the students that came to the ball. Rogue smiled at John and they went to the dance floor to have a short dance together. Rogue, having high heels, found it rather easy to dance but knew she would have sore feet the following morning.

She smiled with John as they moved across the dance floor. After the dance, they walked to the table with the punch to drink something cool. She looked around the room, couples were dancing together, some were talking, drinking or walking around. A soft song began to play. John looked at her and she smiled.

"Come on, let's dance."

"We just danced."

"Who cares, come on!"

John walked to the middle of the room with Rogue and grabbed her so she could move easily to dance. His hand was on her waist and they smiled at each other

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away 

_Now it look as though they're here to stay _

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

"Happy you didn't come with Vincent?"

"Yeah, he probably would've come in some baggy pants and a loose sweater that don't fit."

"That's not good, you should dress up for this sort of things. Like me."

"If you can call that dressed up." Rogue smirked

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be _

_There's a shadow hanging over me _

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly _

_Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say _

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

"Can't believe you ever loved that guy."

"I didn't, I was convincing my heart that I would fall for him eventually."

"Why did you date him then?"

"I don't know...My feelings are mixed up right now."

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play _

_Now I need a place to hide away _

_Oh, I believe in yesterday _

_Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say _

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday _

"What do you mean?" John looked at her concerned

"It's nothing, I'll explain it to you later."

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play _

_Now I need a place to hide away _

_Oh, I believe in yesterday, mm_

Rogue looked over Johns shoulder to see Logan and Storm dance. She smiled and looked at John, he was getting bored from the dancing so they left the floor. Rogue continued to look around, still amazed by the wonders of the room.

She looked at the door and her eyes widened. Vincent entered the room, looking around for her. She nudged John and looked at him. He cast a glance to the door and went back to the dance floor with Rogue, mixing themselves with the people who were still dancing.

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't know…maybe he wants to see me." Rogue looked frightened.

"But why tonight?"

John sighed and looked at Marie, she looked scared, he didn't want Vincent to come closer to her. They danced and Logan and Storm came closer to them. He shot a glance at Logan and then at the door. Logan got the hint and glared at Vincent, it was a look that could kill, to bad Vincent didn't see it.

Marie kept looking at Vincent, he looked around the room, walking away from the door in the direction of the dance floor where they were. She looked at John who was making sure he didn't see her.

Vincent looked around and clearly, Rogue had been right. He was indeed dressed in some baggy pants and a loose sweater that don't fit. John sighed, he needed to keep Marie away from this guy, but when the music stopped, Rogue began to ran trough the people on the floor, making her way to the balcony.

"Thought you might run. You're to predictable."

"What do you want Vincent?"

"You…I haven't seen you in almost two weeks Rogue…"

"Because I didn't want to see you."

"Why not? You are still my girlfriend. What did I do for you to hate me?"

"Why do you ask questions which you already know the answer too?"

She didn't turn towards him, she continued to look out to the gardens. She knew he was getting annoyed with her attitude but she didn't care. Behind her back, she heard him sigh. She wanted to turn around and lecture him about everything he had done to her but kept in her anger so long as possible.

"Come on Rogue…at least look at me."

"Suppose I don't want to look at you."

"Rogue, you're not making it easier for me you know."

Rogue kept looking out to the gardens, wishing that Logan or John would be with her. She didn't want to turn around, she didn't want to hear him speak, she didn't want him to see her. All she wanted now was him out of her life.

"Rogue! Look at me!"

"No." She said cool

She heard him sigh in the background, not flinching about it, she kept looking in the other direction. Suddenly, she felt his hand at her pulse, if she didn't want to turn around, he would force her. She stayed at her spot, not looking at her pulse that he was gripping as hard as he could, making it harder for her not to touch it or to look at it.

Her pulse began to hurt as he kept holding it in a vice grip. Tears were in her eyes but she didn't care, she didn't want to let him see them, that would only encourage him.

"Look at me Rogue!"

"No!" She screamed

His other hand grabbed her upper arm as he still tried to turn her so she could look at him. She didn't move from her spot, she only wished for Logan or John to come soon. His grip was getting harder to resist.

She could already imagine the look in his eyes as one of her tears fell down her cheek. She couldn't hold it much longer. She would stand her ground even if he would turn her around. If he was able that is.

She was using all her might to keep standing at her spot. She was using all of her power to withstand to look at him. She was using all of her heart, wishing someone could come and drag him away.

"I saw you with that boy. Is he your new conquest? Am I not good enough for you?"

"He's ten times better than you. At least he doesn't hurt me whenever he gets the chance!"

"When did I ever hurt you?"

"Every time you see me. You broken my ribs. You gave me more then enough bruises."

"I don't know what you are talking about Rogue. I did nothing in that kind."

"Stop being innocent when you're not!"

She heard footsteps coming to the balcony, she smiled softly, letting it disappear as soon as it came. She recognized them, it was John who was walking towards her. Vincent was with his back to the entrance of the balcony, just like her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Rogue turned around but found it difficult because Vincent still held her arm. She finally began to feel the real pain, standing still, she was able to block the pain, now, it was coming towards her in large waves.

Tears sprang in her eyes but she didn't let them fall, she would not let them fall. She looked at John, happiness shining trough the pain. He looked at her concerned for a brief moment but returned his gaze back to Vincent

"I'll repeat…What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Talking to my girlfriend."

"Then stop hurting her! Just like all those times before."

"I'm not hurting her, I'm holding her."

"You are hurting her, now let her go!" John said coolly.

"I don't think so."

John sighed, his hand was in his back pocket, holding his lighter to calm himself. When Vincent tried to kiss Rogue, he lost it completely. He got out his lighter and shot it at Rogue's arm, knowing she would recover with Logan's healing ability.

Vincent pulled his arm away from Rogue, making her fall on the floor. John helped her up from the moment he placed away his lighter. Vincent was to busy making sure his sweated didn't completely burn up.

Rogue muttered a soft thank you to John and smiled at him. He moved protectively in front of her, glaring at Vincent who got his attention back to Marie and John.

"What the hell was that?"

"Get away from here!"

"Not before I know what that was!"

"If you don't' want to die, I suggest you leave right now." John threatened.

Vincent looked afraid, John continued to glare at him, flames were dancing in his eyes. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Vincent leaving the balcony. She smiled softly as John turned to her, the flames still in his eyes.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like it**

**R&R please…I love reviews and I cannot lie…they make me smile**


	16. The girl Next Door

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 15 The girl next door**

"Rogue, are you alright?"

"Yes, Yes I'm fine...thank you John, I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry Rogue, you know I'll always protect you."

She looked him in the eyes and noticed the flames were going away from his eyes. She smiled softly, she began to doubt her love for Logan as she looked through the window to the ball room and saw Logan dance with Storm, clearly happy.

She sighed, she had to admit, whenever she looks at Logan, she didn't feel any love towards him, she still loved him of course, but not as a lover, more as a father figure. She also had to admit that, when she would look at John, he would bring a warm feeling to her heart, a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time.

John locked their arms in each other as they walked back in the room. When she was alone, she removed her gloves and looked at her pulses. They were hurting a little bit but she just wanted to know if they weren't broken.

She sighed in relief, she could still move them but it was hurting a lot. She saw John coming back towards her so she quickly placed her gloves back where they belong. She smiled sweetly as John brought her some punch while they talked about everything except Vincent.

She was enjoying herself at the prom but around midnight, she left the ball room with John. She sighed as they reached her door. She enjoyed John's company, during the day he was always the one who made her laugh.

At night, he had a special look over him, more like the Pyro within him and not the John she knew over day. He told her a soft goodnight and left for the his room he shared with Bobby which was located next to Rogue's.

Marie fell down on her bed, sighed again and began to think about the evening. What she didn't know was that, in the room next to hers, John was also laying on his bed, playing with his lighter. He looked at the flame, thinking of the girl next door. He reached out for the necklace in the drawer next to him.

It was hidden under papers and other stuff he didn't care about. He opened the box and smiled when he saw the pendant he had bought for her. It was a sort of dog tag like wolverines, but this wasn't with her name on it, this had a picture on it.

A picture of a pentagram on fire. He thought that it would remind her of him and Logan at the same time. He had thought of giving it to her but every time, he had been too scared. He was never afraid of anything, only his emotions.

He was seen as a cold jerk around the school, not afraid of anything. But the thing he feared the most. Was the emotion called love. He closed the box and sighed. He had been such and idiot when he left her alone with Vincent.

He had it all to blame at Jubilee and Kitty who held him up, telling him he should give Rogue and Vincent some privacy. They had always seen the two as the perfect couple. John snorted _"Far from it..."_ He sighed, she had been trough a lot and he didn't want that to happen again.

He wanted to walk away from his room and go to Rogue to tell her how he felt but then again, he realized her feelings for Logan. _"Does she still love him?"_ He didn't know for sure.

She looked at him the same way, always like a daughter towards a father. What he had also noticed is that she always smiled when he saw him. Whenever he would look in her eyes, she would have a different look in her eyes than the one towards Logan, but she would also be smiling as bright as she could.

He had to say, he had changed a lot since Logan had left him to take care of Rogue. He had changed a lot when he began to notice the abuse Vincent always left with her. She would never get away from her past, but if he could help her, he would do the best he could.

After all, he loved Rogue. But above all...he loved her being happy...no matter with who she is...no matter how she feels. He wants her happy...and he would give her the world if it would do so.

**End of Chapter**

**I hope you all like the chapter**

**R&R please...reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**


	17. The Attack

**Disclaimer : I don't own x-men**

**Chapter 16 the attack **

Rogue looked behind her, John was sleeping just like Bobby. She looked at Logan and smiled softly at him as he continued to drive the car. She looked outside the window as she recalled the last day and night.

_Flashback_

After the prom, it was Friday so they all slept not too long. It was still early and every one was asleep. Marie however, was wide-awake, she could hear Johns breathing trough the wall as he slept in the other room. Her senses had been awake just like her, reacting on every movement that wasn't expected.

She sighed and hugged her knees, placing her head on her knees. She had been so stupid to run away from John when she saw Vincent; she had now, two more bruises at her arm. She knew Logan would see them soon. She smiled softly as she thought of the flames in John's eyes after he had burned Vincent.

She opened her door and walked down the hall in the direction of the kitchen. She saw Logan sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, drinking something from his mug. She smiled and told him a good morning before beginning with breakfast.

Logan smiled at her as she moved around in the kitchen, getting the necessary stuff out of the fridge for her breakfast. He had feelings for her, but they were feelings that were more in a relationship of Father and daughter instead of a real relationship.

He had observed her from the moment he came back and noticed how much time she spend with John instead of the other students. He had also noticed the looks John gave her. But then, last night, he had been to busy with other things to even notice Rogue was away while John was still in the ballroom, talking to Jubilee and Kitty, clearly annoyed.

He had followed John with his eyes, ending at the balcony where he saw three persons. Rogue, John and... Vincent. He glared at the third person that he thought was Vincent but turned his attention back to Storm when he saw the fire from the young pyromaniac.

He had laughed softly when he heard the reaction of Vincent on Johns fire and Storm had looked at him confused. He just shook his head and turned his attention back to the weather goddess. He knew John would protect Rogue. Even though he had to fight the urge to go to them. He tried to suppress it.

He had looked up after a few moments, seeing Rogue and John smiling at each other while they danced on a slow song. He had to admit, he had never seen her so happy in her entire life. He only hoped, it would stay that way. He shook his head out of his thoughts and continued to look at Rogue. She had a small smile on her face, but not the smile from last night.

She ate her breakfast together with him, talking about last night and the other nights. She soon left the kitchen with Logan following her. When she arrived at her door, John came out of his room, yawning and rubbing in his eyes to get the sleep out. Rogue smiled brightly and Logan noticed. When John began to understand that Logan and Rogue were in the hallway, he smiled at them and left the hallway.

Rogue went in her room and Logan continued to walk down the hall. She walked to her closet and opened it, revealing some clothes without sleeves and some with sleeves. She picked out a simple jean together with a normal black t-shirt. She opened her drawer and go out her leather black gloves she got for Christmas from John.

She got herself dressed after her shower and made sure her hair was up in a ponytail. She looked in the mirror, especially at her white bangs; she had gotten them from Magneto. In the beginning, she hated him, she still did, but less than in the beginning. She began to think about it, about the moment where he had explained everything to her.

His words rang in her mind. She didn't want to remember them. She shook her head and turned away from the mirror. She walked into the bedroom and lay down on her bed, her arms under her head. Looking at the ceiling, she thought of all the times Vincent had hurt her.

Vincent opened the front door, revealing William Stryker, a man in his 60's, wealthy, tailored. Stryker smiled at Vincent as the young boy smirked. Everything was going as planned. They would pay for the day that they hurt him. Rogue would pay for the day that she dumped him.

The evening had come quite soon. The professor and Scott had left to visit an "old friend" while Storm and Jean had left to find the mutant who attacked the president during their school trip to the museum. She smiled as she remembered the conversation in the food court.

_The lighter in the hand of John Allerdyce, was on, the flames in his eyes. He's sitting at a table, staring at something behind their table. Bobby Drake and Rogue sit across from him, looking worried, while Pyro wears a cocky grin._

_" I'll ask one more time. " One of the teenagers asks angry_

_Two thuggish teenagers are looming over the X-Kids, their anger focused on Pyro. One of them is holding an unlit cigarette. _

_"It's a simple question. "_

_"And I'll give you a simple answer." John answers _

_"Do...you...have...a...light? " The first one asks slowly and angry_

_Pyro pretends to think about the question, flicking his lighter on and off again. _

_"Sorry, pal. Can't help ya." Bobby and Rogue look frustrated_

_"Knock it off, John." Rogue tells Pyro quietly _

_"Please" Bobby asks quite firmly_

_Pyro twirls his lighter and winks at Rogue who smiles and shakes his head. She looks at the two teenagers and one of them is looking at her like she's an object. She glares at him and turns her attention back to John_

"_Sorry, guys. Besides the fact that this is clearly marked as a non-smoking environment..." he points at sign "...I couldn't bear knowing that I contributed to this young man's slow, tumour-ridden death. "_

_Just as Pyro flicks his lighter closed, the first teenager snatches it from his hand. Pyro reaches doe his lighter like his life depended on it, but the second teenager steps in front of him._

_"What are you gonna do?" The first teenager asks, "Not so tough, anymore, are you?" _

_The first teenager finally lights the cigarette and blows the smoke in Pyro's face. Pyro, anger brewing as he stares at the glowing embers of the cigarette. Pyro's eyes narrow and the flame of the cigarette expands, setting the teenager's jacket and clothe on fire. _

_He screams, and drops to the floor, furiously trying to pat out the flames. The entire food court stands up, staring at the commotion. Pyro smiles. Bobby sends a stream of frost towards the first teenager and the fire is quickly snuffled by ice. _

_Everyone looks at the X-kids in awe. Then he suddenly freezes---not in ice, but in motion---like time is suspended. The kids stare in awe. Everyone in the food court is completely motionless. _

_A mother screaming at her kids, a girl on her cell phone, an ice cream machine atoll running, over flowing a cone...all perfectly motionless. Pyro bends down and picks up his lighter. The kids look past the crowd at Charles Xavier. _

_He slowly wheels into the food court, staring at his students with a look of anger and disappointment. Jean, Cyclops, Storm, and the rest of the kids are behind him._

_"The next time you feel like showing off...don't. "_

It had been a quick school trip, just a tour around the museum and back to the school. But even the time had played parts with them. The classes were taking longer than usual, or at least, that's what Rogue thought. Maybe it was just the time that was going slow.

She looked outside her window, it was dark already, the moon was out, the sky was clouded, and stars were shining where they could be seen. She turned around and tried to fall asleep, failing miserably.

She got out of her bed, walking to the kitchen and seeing Jones sitting on the couch, looking at the television while changing the channels while blinking. She smiles at him and walks to the kitchen. Logan and Bobby are sitting there, talking. She smiles at them, drinks some water and listens to their talk about Bobby's parents.

She leaves the kitchen again, wandering around in the mansion. Hearing footsteps in the neighbourhood. She looks around worried, carefully. She walks back to Jones and looks at him without him noticing. He is to busy looking at the television to notice her in the shadows.

A shape slowly creeps towards him. Jones sees the reflection of the eyes on the TV screen. He nervously turns around to see: A man. Staring at him. Dressed in black battle gear. His face is completely covered, with two goggles over his eyes. At first glance, he could easily pass for one of the X-Men in uniform. Jones gets off the couch...and walks towards him.

"Hi. " Jones said to the man.

Three small darts are stuck in his neck. His eyes flutter...the TV changes channels behind him. The man silently motions to the other soldiers, who begin to flood the mansion. A dozen soldiers rush up both staircases to the upstairs hallway. They quickly disperse, two soldiers entering each room.

Rogue's eyes widened as she runs away from the room, she runs towards John's room. The door is open. She panics as she runs away from the open door, trying not to meet some of the soldiers who are invading the school.

She stops as she sees the person standing in front of her. Vincent is standing there, looking at another mutant kid. He smiles as he shoots it with one of the darts from the gun. He turns to Rogue and his eyes change immediately.

"We meet again Rogue…but now the circumstances are different."

"How different then?" She asks coolly

"You are my enemy and I'm here to arrest you. Never knew you were a mutant though."

"How did you find out?" Rogue asks troubled

"You're new friend there, with his fire. He made it clear to me that you were also like him…a mutant. Luckily my uncle is against mutants and agreed for me to help him with his mission to kill them all."

Rogue looks frightened at him. She walks over to him and slaps him across the face. He grabs her arm and kisses her against her will. She struggles and pushes him away from him. She looks angry with him and runs away.

"You can't run from me Rogue! I'll always find you!"

Siryns eyes snap open---and just as the soldier turns to fire at her, she takes a large breath...and screams. Not just an everyday scream, but an ear-piercing sonic blast. A mirror shatters. The soldiers cover their ears in pain. The entire mansion is rocked by her cry...

Rogue shields her ears as she hears the scream. She runs farther away from the soldiers behind her. They notice her and forget about the scream for a moment to try and shoot her with a dart.

Rogue comes out at a dead end. She looks around, her eyes widened as she sees the guns. She's trying not to be scared but when she hears John behind the soldiers. She relaxes a little, knowing that he'll save her.

Suddenly, the soldiers are on fire, they run away with the fire at their backs. John stands there, smirking at them as they run away. He looks at Rogue, smiling. She smiles at him and hugs him, trying not to touch him with her skin.

"Nice clothes." John looks down at her and she remembers she's only dressed in her pyjama. She blushes a little and looks at him.

"You too. Don't mind if you sleep without a t-shirt on though."

"You would like that wouldn't' you?"

"Who wouldn't?" Rogue smirks at him and he smiles at her.

They run away as Rogue hears more soldiers coming their way. They run trough the house, trying to find an exit to the garden. Trying to find some secret exit.

"Rogue! 'Dyce" Bobby yells.

Rogue and Pyro look at Bobby who runs to them, soldiers behind him. He refuses to use his powers against them. Pyro rolls his eyes and gets out his lighter. He shoots small fireballs at the soldiers behind Bobby.

"Why did you do that!" Bobby asks

"They could've shot'n you. It was self defence."

"We could've outrun them!"

"This is not the time to argue. We need to find an exit." Rogue speaks in on the conversation

Bobby nods and looks at the way that Marie looks at John. He begins to understand why she takes up for him but leaves it be. They run to the closest hidden exit. Logan follows them after a while. He opens the door, letting them take the route first.

Before they can argue he should come with them, he closes the door. Bobby forces Rogue to run away. John looks at her concerned as she looks worried about Logan.

"We need to do something! They're going to kill him!"

"He can handle himself, he's the Wolverine after all!"

"John! Please…we need to do something."

Bobby runs back and Rogue looks at John. She understands why he protested against it but still she didn't agree with him. She follows Bobby back to the entrance of the secret passage.

They hear Logan's voice against someone else. She looks at Bobby and John who came behind her. He doesn't know yet about Vincent. She's guessing that the second person who Logan is talking to is Vincent's uncle.

Suddenly, the space between Logan and Stryker starts to fade, as if a thin wall of white fog is forming in the room. Logan slowly fades from view, obscured by mist.

Stryker steps forward, reaches up, and puts a hand on the wall of thick ice that now separates him from Logan. Rogue and Bobby emerge from the passage, Bobby has his frost-covered hand on the wall. Logan jolts.

"Logan, come on. " Rogue pleads to Logan

"Go, I'll be fine." Logan said

"But we won't. " Rogue argued

On the other side of the ice wall. Stryker sneers, steps back from the ice wall. He quickly grabs a grenade from one of the men belt, and jams it into the ice. The soldiers step back and avert their eyes. The wall explodes. The ice collapses. The mist clears. But Wolverine is gone. Stryker grins, amused.

Logan, Pyro, Bobby, and Rogue run down the dimly lit tunnel. They reach an intersection, Pyro starts leading them toward the tunnel on their left.

"No, this way." Bobby points

Bobby leads them to the tunnel on their right. They come up from the tunnel into a large garage. The lights turn on and they gawk at a dozen exotic and expensive cars. They pile into a small sports car close to the garage door. Pyro tries to get into the driver's seat.

"I'm driving" Pyro said before Logan pulls him away.

"Maybe next time. " Logan got in the car and Pyro pouted.

Logan is at the wheel. Rogue rides shotgun, while Bobby and Pyro are in the back.

"This is Cyclops' car. " Bobby stated

"Oh, yeah?" Logan asks while one of his claws shoots out, piercing the ignition. With a quick twist, the car starts. Logan hits the gas.

The garage door opens, and the car speeds away. Logan drives fast, agitated and pre-occupied. The others try to regain their breath.

"What the hell was that back there? " Pyro asks

Logan's eyes flicker, his mind is trying to piece together what he just saw...

"Stryker...His name is Stryker. " Logan said

"Who is he? " Rogue asked

"I...don't remember. " Logan mutters

He stares straight ahead, then turns to Rogue, watching her play with something on her wrist. It's his dog tag. She notices and looks up at him. He turns back to the road. Rogue pulls the dog tag off and hands it to Logan.

Logan pauses for a second, then reaches out and grabs the tag, rubs his fingers over the imprinted metal. He smiles and looks at Rogue who smiles back. Pyro reaches up and starts fiddling with the radio.

"What are you doing? " Rogue asks annoyed

" I don't like uncomfortable silence. " Pyro stated while still fiddling with the radio.

Pyro hits a button and bad techno music blasts through the speakers. The group cringes. Logan grips the wheel, annoyed. The music only gets louder as Rogue and Pyro fiddle with the controls.

Pyro finally presses the eject button and a tray slides open, revealing a small oval-shaped disk. He grabs it, but the music continues to blare. Rogue reaches over and hits a button, stopping the music. Pyro looks at the disk closely, and then presses a button. It clicks open, revealing a sleek communication device, a hi-tech cell phone.

"I don't think this is the CD player. " Pyro said

Logan grabs the disk from Pyro, looks at it curiously, and pockets it.

"So, where are we going? " Pyro asks

"Storm and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way. " Logan reasons

"My parents live in Boston." Bobby said who was quiet the whole ride

"Good." Logan mutters

Bobby rolled his eyes and looked at Rogue who just smiled at John's playing. Her eyes shined with amusement as she saw what he was going to do. John smirked and looked at Logan before looking back at her.

_Click, click, click, click_

"John, if you want to be without lighter, that can easily be arranged." Logan tells him

"I'm fine." John answers quickly

_Click, click, click_

"Pyro..." Logan growls

"Alright, I'll stop."

"Thank you." Rogue smiled

She had to say, he was being annoying but she loved him non-the less. She looked at him and saw he was looking at the flame of his lighter. He smiled at her softly and noticed something was wrong with her.

He putts away his lighter as he looks at her. The attack on the school had left her tired. Something had happened what wasn't supposed to happen. He knew she had encountered something she didn't expect but let it drop until sometime later, when they would be alone.

Soon he fell asleep, his head against the window of the car, just like Bobby who was already sleeping next to him.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like the chapter**

**R&R please…reviews make me smile and I cannot lie.**


	18. Worst One

**Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 17 : Worst One**

They entered the house, it was well decorated, on the walls, there were pictures of Bobby's family. Happy smiles, happy faces, it were pictures of a perfectly happy family, where there was nothing wrong. John looked at the pictures, feeling jealousy deep in his heart.

He looked at Marie and smiled softly as she followed Bobby inside the house. Logan walked to the kitchen where he immediately grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge. John walked around in the house. He saw Bobby leave for the next floor with Rogue behind him. She turned to look at him one more time.

"Try not to burn anything."

John smirks at her and nods softly while she continues to go up the stairs. He walks to the living room, looking at the pictures of Bobby and his parents looking happy. Happy was merely a point of view. A sad person can be happy in someone's eyes. A happy person can be a sad person.

He guessed that his parents didn't know he was a mutant. He sighed, his parents knew he was a mutant and from the moment they found out, his childhood became even worse than it was before. He had one thing to protect him, his fire.

_Click, Click, Click, Click, Click..._

He heard Logan snap out his claws in the kitchen and smiled as the cat miauws. He touches his lighter as he closes it again. He opens it once more, looking at the flame that dances on a soft breeze of wind in the room. He smiles softly, fire had always been his friend, even when he was alone, he always had his lighter and his fire.

He heard a key open the door and listened carefully, hearing three voices, he guessed that Bobby's parents and brother were home. He smiled, he wondered how they would react if they found out their eldest son was a mutant. He looked around the room as he heard Bobby and Marie come down the stairs.

"Honey, aren't you supposed to be at school? " Bobby's mother asks

"Bobby, who is this guy! " Iceman's father asks

"Mom, Dad...This is...Professor Logan. " Bobby answers

John had to keep in his laugh as Bobby told his parents about the situation.

"Uhh...there's something I need to tell you" Bobby speaks nervously

He heard them walk to the living room. He opened his lighter while staring outside the window on the other side of the room. He looks at Marie as they walk in the room and see him. He smirks as the parents look horrified. They begin to wonder what their son is going to tell them.

"You didn't burn anything did you?"

"Do you see anything that's burned?"

He smiles at Marie as she moves to sit next to Bobby. He feels some jealousy rise in his chest but reminds himself that she doesn't love Bobby. They all sit on the couch, Bobby's mother is sipping from her tea while she listens to her son explaining that he's a mutant.

_Click, Click, Click, Click_

Logan glares at John as he continues to play with his lighter and smirks at Logan. Ronny is staring at the floor, unable to look at his brother, it's silent in the room. The only noise that can be heard it the clock that ticks.

"So...when did you first know...that you were a...um... " His mother began

"A mutant? " Pyro asks while still flicking his lighter

"Could you please stop that? " Bobby's mother said to Pyro who just continued with his lighter, he smirks at Rogue as she smiles at him.

_Click, click, click, click_

"You have to understand, we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted. " Bobby's father said

"Bobby is gifted." Rogue cut in

"We know that. We just didn't realize that he was... " Bobby's father continued

"We still love you, Bobby. It's just that...the mutant problem is very... " Bobby's mother reasoned

"What mutant problem? " John asks offended

"...complicated. " his mother finished

"Excuse me, what exactly are you a professor of, Mr. Logan? " Bobby's father asked Logan

"Art." Logan said "And it's just Logan."

John keeps his hand in front of his mouth as Logan answers to the question. Marie looks at him quite strangely and he just smiles at the parents. The air is thick with tension, Rogue tries to lighten the mood.

"You should see what Bobby can do. "

Bobby reaches across the table, they flinch, pulling back, afraid he might hurt them. John rolls his eyes and slowly mutters "Show off." Marie looks at him and smirks. Bobby freezes his mothers cup, the tea is covered with a thin layer of frost. His mother turns the cup over and screams.

"I can do a lot more than that. " Bobby said but was interrupted. Ronny gets up and storms upstairs.

"Ronny!" Bobby's mother yells behind him but he doesn't stop, he doesn't listen to the calls of his family. He just runs up the stairs, in the direction of his room.

"Oh, God, this is all my fault. " Bobby's mother laid her head in her hands

"Actually, they've discovered that the males are the ones who carry mutant genes and pass them on to the next generation, so actually..." Pyro points at Bobby's father "...it's his fault".

This time, it was Rogue's turn to try and not to laugh. It was typical for John to say something like that but it still stayed funny. She looked at Bobby who looked sad. She touches his hand briefly with her glove.

"And you...you're all gifted? " Bobby's mother asks

They nod. She tries to put on a happy face. Something beeps. The others stare as Logan pulls the communication device out of his pocket.

"That's for me." Logan said while exiting the room trough a sliding glass door into the backyard

" Bobby, have you tried...not being a mutant? " Bobby's mother asks and Bobby sighs

"We cannot try not to be a mutant." Rogue said

"And why not ?" Bobby's father argued

"Because being a mutant is who we are." Pyro said

"That doesn't mean you have to use those powers."

"That means we can't defend our self against jerks and mutant haters like you." Pyro said

"Pyro, behave !" Rogue said

"Why should I ?"

"Because you have to !" Bobby yells

John glares at Bobby, he sighs and continues to play with his lighter. He looks at Logan who's moving around, talking in the communicator. He smiles, the only thing he could hope was that they would leave here as soon as possible.

"Bobby, I don't think we can accept that you're a mutant."

"Why not? Being a mutant is who I am. I'm not dangerous mom. I help people."

"We all do." Rogue agrees and looks at Bobby with a small smile.

John hears Bobby's father sigh and places his hand in his head. Logan enters the room and walks in the direction of the front door.

"We have to go...NOW!"

"Logan what's going on?" Bobby asks in panic

"Trouble always seems to find us where ever we go doesn't it?" Pyro whispers to Marie who looks in fear at Logan.

The four of them stand on the front porch, cops are around them while the people of the neighbourhood come to look at the commotion.

"Put the knives down!"

"Look, this is all a misunderstanding."

"I said, put the knives down."

John sighs, the police could be so dumb sometimes. He looks at Marie and notices the fear in her eyes. he grabs her hand in his for a moment and smiles at her as she looks him straight in the eye. "It's going to be alright." He whispers to her so only she can hear it. The next thing they hear is the sound of a gun shot and Logan falling on the ground with a bullet in his head.

Rogue screams, she didn't expect this to happen. She looks at John in fear.

"Get on the ground and we won't hurt you."

John looks like the cops were crazy. He looks at Bobby who gets down first, Rogue follows in his action. John looks at her, he'll protect her, they hurted Logan, they were going to hurt Marie if he didn't do anything. he got out of his lighter, opening it and looking at the flame that danced in his eyes.

"Look kid, we don't want to hurt you."

"You hear about all those dangerous mutants on the news?" He asks "I'm the worst one."

He gets a ball of fire in his hand, making it larger as he throws it to the cops. The cops run away in fear for the fire. He smiles as he knows that he is getting the upper hand of the situation. He throws fire at every cop getting close to him.

He turns around, throwing a wave of fire in the house, burning the cops that are trying to get to them from their behind. Marie looks in fear, she knew John was trying to protect them but this was getting out of hand, he was losing control of the situation.

_"I'm sorry John."_ She thinks while removing her glove.

She grabs his ankle while pointing her other arm at the flames. Absorbing his power, she calls the fire back, making sure it disappears from the cops who run in fear. John struggles to get breath as he feels that Marie is taking his power and energy.

He looks at her, understanding why she's doing it. He's getting weak, his legs are giving up. Above him, he hears the sound of the blackbird. Rogue stops with absorbing his power. He tries to regain his breath again while walking to the jet to escape from this place.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like the chapter and the story**

**R&R please…reviews make me smile and I cannot lie…**


	19. Troubled Mind

**Disclaimer : I don't own x-men **

**Chapter 18 troubled mind**

some things are easily done, forgiven and forgotten. Some things will never be forgotten, they shall always be remembered in the minds of the people. Some people wear scars of it. Even though some of them aren't visible, they will never leave the person alone. The person will always remember it by one or another way. It's a burden they carry and they will never get away from it.

Every human, even mutant on the planet has a scar, whether it's physically or emotionally. John sat down and played his head in his hands. He was still shaking from the moment Rogue had released his touch on him.

Rogue walked over to him and hugged him while he regained himself. Bobby looked at the two friends hugging each other while he dealt with the fact that his brother betrayed him and his family doesn't accept him.

"It's going to be alright John." Rogue whispered to him

"No it won't Rogue...I lost control."

"John! You were acting out of self defence, don't you forget that"

He looked up and began to think about it. He had done it to protect her. She smiled softly at him and walked to her seat for the trip that they would make. She heard Storm say something but she didn't pay attention. She was to busy thinking about John. She had all his memories and all his power in her mind now. She smiled softly. She began to find out they were being followed and began to strap her seatbelt.

Whenever she tried, she failed again. Getting frustrated in it but also panicked as she knew they would be attacked soon, the seatbelt still didn't close. She looked at John and he looked confused.

"Somebody's angry."

"I wonder why?"

Logan looked at John and John raised both of his eyebrows in a cocky way. He looked back at Rogue and saw that she was still having trouble with her seatbelt. He walked over to her and helped her with it. Smiling at her while he looked up at her. She shot him a bright smile and he winked at her before looking out of the window.

"John, sit down will ya?"

"Why, I'm comfortable in standing here?"

"Kid, just sit down will ya?"

John rolled his eyes and sat down, pouting a little as he saw Rogue smile from the corner of his eye. The jet made an unexpected move and John grabbed his chair, his eyes widened. He relaxed again and looked at Storm

"Please don't do that again."

"I agree. Don't we have any weapons in this heap?"

Storm unleashed her powers while Jean tried to steady the jet and shake of their followers. John looked out the window, he didn't' like being on a plane because he became quite nauseous but he didn't think of it.

Instead, he began to think about Rogue. One of the missiles hit the plane. John's eyes widened. He looked at Rogue. She was scared. He looked at the teachers.

They were calm. _"Of course, they're used to these situations." _John thought. In the back, he heard Nightcrawler say a prayers and heard John say something to him that sounded a lot like "Save your prayers boy, your god doesn't live here?"

"Sometimes, faith can help you survive."

Logan snorted and turned his attention back to Jean and Storm. The plane came to a halt with a shock. John looked out of the window of the Blackbird, a older man stood there with one arm stretched. A woman covered in blue scales was standing next to him, smiling at the older man.

"When will these people learn how to fly?"

John exited the plane, clicking his lighter on and off as he looked at the two people who saved him and the others from death.

He had heard their names from Storm and Jean briefly and was amazed to know that these two people were the famous Magneto and Mystique. Rogue broke his concentration by placing a gloved hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her and smiled while looking how she walked away. He shot once last glance at Magneto and the teachers before following Rogue. Bobby was setting up the tents while Rogue was trying to make a fire.

However, not thinking she could manipulate fire, she looked at John who was playing with his lighter.

"You could help ya know."

John looked at her and stopped with playing with his lighter, he let it open, not looking at the flame.

_Click_

he closed his lighter again. Rogue sighed and he smiled, sending a ball of fire to the wood and made it larger without looking at it. He felt Rogue's eyes on him and he began to play with his lighter again.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw her move towards him, sitting next to him and turning his head towards her with her hand.

"Thank you." She whispered

"For what?"

"Protecting me there, helping me and a lot more."

"I only did what I had to do...nothing more to that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

John stood up and walked away, turning away from the tents, the fire, the teachers. He walked through the forest, the trees made sure it was dark as the night, no light of the moon could be seen.

He walked through it. Not thinking about the darkness that was surrounding him. He made a small ball of fire in his hand to light his way.

He ended up at a small lake. The water was still. He looked at it. The moon was glistering in the water, like it had dropped from the sky and fallen in the water, not moving anymore.

He managed a small smile as he sat down at the edge of the lake, looking at the peaceful water. Hoping in his mind he could be just as peaceful.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like the story**

**R&R please…reviews make me smile and I cannot lie…**


	20. Sleeping at the lake

**Disclaimer : I don't own x-men**

**Chapter 19 sleeping at the lake**

Rogue became worried about John. He had left the campsite a hour ago and he hadn't returned yet. She knew he was safe, she just had the feeling he was. But that feeling didn't stop her for worrying about the young pyromaniac. She sighed and grabbed a flashlight before walking in the dark forest. She shined it's bright light on the path before her, making sure she would not lose her way in the dark.

She sighed, the darkness was surrounding her. The forest was dark, no light of the moon was seen. Soft noises were heard in the bushes, Rogue just walked straight forward, not thinking of her fears. In the distance, she saw a soft light, using Logan's acute senses, she saw it was a fireball. She smiled, John wasn't far away anymore. She ran the last bit towards him and ended up with a beautiful lake.

The moon shot his rays in the water which was softly moving. She smiled as she saw John laying on his back at the edge of the lake. A small fire ball in his hand. She walked towards him and found out he was sleeping. She sat down next to him and looked at his peaceful features as he slept. The fire ball in his hand was disappearing softly, bit by bit. She took the fire over in her hand with Johns power and smiled.

Now she knew how John felt whenever he had this in his hand. She felt like she was the master and the fire followed her wherever she would go. She felt like she could do anything. She smiled softly and looked at John once again. He was still asleep, not noticing the fire away from his hand. She herself lay down next to Pyro and closed her eyes.

The fire completely disappeared from her gloved hand and darkness surrounded them completely. She soon fell asleep next to the warm body of St. John Allerdyce. Smiling and laying quite comfortable with Johns arms around her which he did without her knowing, she fell in a deep slumber.

Bobby became worried as John and Rogue didn't return from the woods. Rogue, who had left to search for John had been away for an hour already. The teachers were now discussing what they should do. He sighed, he should've told Rogue she should stay here, believing John would come back later on.

He looked at Logan, he saw the worry in his eyes as he didn't know where Rogue was.

"We should go search for them Storm."

"We don't know where they are, they could be every where?"

"I don't care...I'm going to search for her and flame boy."

"Logan, wait a minute."

Logan didn't listen anymore and also disappeared in the woods. The darkness made him disappear in the night. Bobby sighed once again and looked at the teachers, Magneto and Mystique as they sat there. Mystique turned into a eagle and followed Logan from above the trees. Magneto watched Storm and Jean as they left to prepare the jet.

Bobby turned around and looked at the forest once before disappearing in his tent to go to sleep. It had been a long day and he wanted to be awake tomorrow when they would depart towards the destination they needed.

Nightcrawler, still being shaken from Jeans attempt to read his memory had gone to sleep long before Rogue left to search for John. He didn't know they were missing and Storm didn't want to wake him up.

Logan made his way through the woods, listening carefully at the noises the trees and bushes made. A small breeze touched his face as the darkness surrounded him. He heard a birds cry above him and saw an eagle. Knowing it was Mystique, he smiled and walked further in the woods.

He exited the darkness of the woods. Finding a magnificent lake. His noise had lead him hear. The eagle dived down and turned to Mystique before it hit the ground. She landed perfectly next to Logan as the both of them looked around for any sign of John or Rogue.

Logan looked around and smiled as he saw the two teenagers asleep at the edge of the lake. He nudged Mystique and she noticed them to. Smiling, Logan picked up Marie, careful not to touch any skin. Mystique transformed into Sabretooth and carried John.

The both of them, carrying sleeping teenagers, made their way back to the camps. Storm noticed them and began to worry that something had happened to them. She ran to Logan and sighed in relief as she saw they were just asleep. She failed to notice Mystique's transformation in Sabretooth.

Logan placed Rogue in her tent with John and sat by the campfire, thinking about today and the upcoming events of tomorrow.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like the story**

**R&R please….reviews make me smile and I cannot lie….**

**_a/n : I know this is a bit of boring stuff because it's from the movie X2 and there are a lot of fics about that period but please...R&R please...reviews make me smile and if I see that my last chapter didnt' get any reviews..._**

**_this makes me sad because I know there are people out there, reading this story and who could make me happy by leaving a review...whether it's good or bad, i accept it fully..._**

**_R&R PLEASE. !_**


	21. Plagued by a Nightmare

**Disclaimer : I don't own x-men**

**Chapter 20 plagued by a nightmare**

Rogue sat in the jet, listening to the conversation of John with Magneto. She was still tired, her sleep had been plagued by a nightmare, something she didn't want to remember but couldn't get it out of her head.

_Rogue was alone, in the distance, the school bell rang in her ears. She expected people to walk out of the classes and go to the next but nothing happened. _

_The school was deserted. In one of the rooms, she heard a familiar clicking of a lighter, she smiled softly and ran to the sound, only to find the lighter alone on the table, untouched, never to be used again. _

_She looked at the lighter, hearing Johns voice behind her, she turned around but didn't see him anywhere. She walked away from the lighter, trying to know why she was alone in the school. _

_Once again, she heard the clicking of Johns lighter, surprised to know it was her own doing, she dropped the lighter on the ground. _

_Before it hit the ground, John was in front of her, holding the lighter in his hand and looking at her. His once brown hair was now blond and spiky. The look in his eyes was distant and cold. _

_He didn't look at her directly but at something else behind her. She looked over her shoulder, she saw a boy in a water form, the water framed his body perfectly but he couldn't see who it was. She turned back to John._

_Flames surrounded him_

_She backed away from him_

_Standing between the two boys_

_Shaking her head in protest as they were going to fight_

_John looking at her cold_

_Tears in her eyes_

_The water boy coming closer_

_He holds her, she sees his face._

_Vincent_

_She gasps, not expecting this_

_John glares at Vincent, fire in his hand_

_Vincent glares back, water in his hand_

_Rogue backs away from Vincent's embrace._

_Scenery changed, both of the boys at Magneto's side but fighting each other._

_Another battle surrounds her, John and Vincent disappear. Men with plastic guns point at her. _

_A needle is stuck in her arm_

_she feels her power leave her body_

_her white strikes...vanished_

_Battlefield changes in the school._

_She's with John, they are in the garden, the moonlight shines upon them. The woods behind them are dark as the night_

_Rogue feels stronger_

_She wakes up…was it all but a dream? _

She shakes her head, forgetting about the dream she remembered. John was bored, playing with his lighter. Magneto takes it away from him as Mystique laughs a little. John and Magneto begin to talk.

"What's your name?"

"John..."

"What's your real name John."

"Pyro..." He takes the fire of his lighter in his hand, looking at it, smiling a little "I can only manipulate the fire...can't control it."

"What a talent you have there Pyro...you're a god among insects...don't let anyone tell you any different."

He looks back at Rogue who looks at Magneto with one eyebrow raised like Logan would do when he's confused or didn't believe something. He laughs a little at her look and she turns it at her. She smiles softly. He wasn't like in her dream, he was warm, his hair wasn't blonde and spiky.

He walks away with her to the end of the jet where their conversation couldn't be heard. Rogue appreciated it as she smiled at John again.

"Something wrong Roguey?"

"Just thinking about something Johnny." She smiles, using his nickname.

"And that something is?"

"A dream I had last night. It felt so real." Rogue looks at the floor. Not meeting Johns eyes

"Well...I'm not a genius about dreams but I'd say don't forget about it but also don't think about it"

Rogue smiles at John and walks over to Logan who was trying not to get bored. Getting his claws in and out and smiling everything he did that, Rogue smiled also.

"Hey kid…you okey?"

"Just peachy Logan…just peachy."

"What's wrong?"

"Just a dream that's plaguing my mind"

"Tell me about it."

"No…I just want to forget about it."

"Alright kid…just remember I'll always be there for you. Even when you need to talk."

"Thanks Logan."

They smile at each other and hug before the jet lands at Alkali lake…where the battle between humans and mutants was going to begin sooner than they would think.

**End of Chapter**

**I hope you all like the chapter**

**R&R please…reviews make me smile and I cannot lie…**


	22. Kissing in the cold

**Disclaimer: i don't own x-men**

**Chapter 21: kissing in the cold**

Vincent smiled as he stood next to his uncle, looking at the captured mutants. He looked at Stryker and to the other screens that were showing the other parts of the hidden base. It was carefully hidden under the Alkali Lake.

Nobody knew they were so cleverly hidden. Vincent began to think about Rogue, her beautiful smile, her magnificent jade eyes, her hair, he sighed, she hated him because he had hurt her but how does he explain it to her that he didn't want to do that.

From the moment he knew she was a mutant, he had contacted his uncle, wanted to show her what should happen to her and her kind. He knew that she was hoping he didn't know she was a mutant, but from the moment he had seen her school, he had know she had to be 'one of them'. He twitched his eyes for a moment; the thought of Rogue brought him back to his senses.

His uncle saw this and dropped a few drops of liquid on the scar in his neck, making sure all the thought of Rogue were banned out of his mind. He smiled again at his uncle; his eyes were empty and cold. Just like those mutants would be soon.

Rogue smiled at John, the plane landed and Storm began to explain certain things they needed to know. John and Rogue didn't listen to the conversation but were immediately one and all ear when they heard that they would have to stay in the jet. John's eyes widened and his lighter closed.

"What! Why?"

"Because you three are too young to fight in this" Storm said simply

"We can fight! We can defend ourselves!" Rogue defended

"It's too dangerous for you to go. You will stay here." Logan argued

"We want to fight." John glared at Logan, not agreeing with the fact that they couldn't fight for their cause

"You will stay here and that's final...this isn't your fight." Logan argued back

"Yes it is...we are mutants too, just like you guys. Don't we get a say in this? We're not kids anymore."

Storm sighed with Logan and just shook her head in a response. John sat down, pouting and crossing his arms in front of him. Rogue looked at Logan with pleading eyes but he didn't look in her eyes.

She sighed and copied John's position. Bobby sat there, not knowing what to say. Rogue tried to look into Logan's eyes but ended up glaring at him to make him feel guilty about it.

John had to fight a laugh from escaping his mouth at the silent conversation between Rogue and Logan but ended up glaring at Magneto because he didn't defend them. He sighed, knowing he couldn't do something about it.

John looked back at Rogue who was still glaring at Logan who was looking at her, one eyebrow raised.

The adult left from the moment they got message from Mystique, leaving the three teenagers alone in the jet. Bobby looked around in the jet, leaving Rogue and Pyro alone to pout in anger at the adults. Magneto had looked at Pyro before leaving the jet, hoping the boy would make the right decision.

"This is outrageous."

"Calm down John. Reacting like that won't do you any good." Bobby said calm, hoping John wouldn't burn anything

"Why don't they let us fight?"

"You heard Storm Rogue. It's too dangerous for us to be there."

"You pretty well know that's a lie Bobby, stop being such a goody-two shoes and open your eyes for a moment. They're holding us back!"

Bobby sighed, John always argued with him about the fact that the teachers would hold them back. And in some way, they did. He didn't want to admit it but when silence filled the room, he began to think about it, agreeing with John on this one fact. He heard John opening and closing his lighter the whole time, annoying him.

He looked at Rogue, she smiled at John. She didn't smile as much anymore. Not since she had been with Vincent. He knew that John and Rogue had a secret that only a few people knew about and was a little disappointed because they didn't tell him. After all, he was their best friend.

The sun was still up but John felt that it took longer than a day for them to rescue the other kids from the base and make sure Strykers plans were intervened. Evening came closer and still they didn't return.

John stood up "I'm tired of this kids stuff."

"John…they told us to stay here."

"You always do as you're told?"

"John…"

Rogue looked at John who walked down to the cold world outside the plane. She yelled after him but he didn't listen. She looked at Bobby whose eyes were cold. She didn't want to let John leave like that. She ran after him, cursing to herself that she had forgotten to grab a sweater.

"John! Wait!"

"Go back Rogue…"

"Not until I talked to you John."

"No need for that." John looked for which direction he should go while Rogue finally caught up with him. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him so he looked at her. His eyes were still the same as in the plane, her pleading eyes looked into his.

"Please John…don't leave us…don't leave _me _"

"You don't get it Rogue. I need to leave. I'm tired of how they treat us like kids, training to defend those who wish to destroy us, following their ruler, not even letting us fight for our kind. I'm tired of hiding in the school, of them wanting us to be good and control our powers."

"John…" She whispered

"No Rogue, I'm leaving…"

He placed his forehead against hers "Stop following me" he whispered softly and before Rogue could do something. John kissed her. It wasn't a soft kiss, it was a kiss filled with fire and passion. It was daring and loving at the same time.

Rogue tried to pull away when her powers began to take over John's memories, his power, and his ability to manipulate the flames. She pulled away yet he still held her in his arms, gasping for air but still smiling.

"Why did you do that?" She whispered in his arms.

John just placed his hand on her cheek and looked in her eyes, love filled them and sadness overtook it.

"I don't care Marie…you can't hurt me…you can never hurt me."

"Yes I can." She whispered softly

"You can never hurt me Marie…because my love for you is stronger than your power."

He kissed her again, this time a little softer. It wasn't a long kiss, but long enough to mean everything to Rogue.

She opened her eyes again.

A hug

John Leaving

Tears in her eyes

Walking back to the jet

John already gone.

Making sure they could escape

Losing Jean

Returning to the school

Everything was a blur; she didn't remember anything of the things after John left, only small memories, small shots of what had happened were in her mind. She looked at Logan, she had just told him the story about what had happened at the jet.

He smiled and hugged her. She had cried earlier, Logan had told her the story of Vincent escaping from his grip. He didn't like the fact that the kid was still out there, his mind on the same thing as his uncle…destroying mutants.

"So he didn't come back with you?" Logan asked

"No he didn't…" she whispered softly, looking at the sky.

Hoping John would return to her eventually…hoping he still loved her…for her love was still in her heart, her love for John. Her love would never fade away…. He would return to her…she was sure of it.

_**THE END**_

**A/n : this is the end of this story…I'm glad with the way it turned out and I'm happy it received a lot of reviews…I didn't expect this story to be such a success but it became one of my favourites. I hope you will all keep tuned in for the first story is going to be my priority right now, making it a little better and keeping it a Rogan. **

**I want to thank every one who reviewed…**

_Shadowphoenix101 _

_Fernir666_

_Highschoolmusicalfreak_

_Pikkuinen_

_Paige_

_OcattyOne_

_LeanamoradadeGAMBIT_

_Telegb_

_Aquarias_

_Gynx8_

_Lily_

_Dumbuldore's troop_

_Lupa_

_Youko-rose_

_CaptMacKenzie_

_mythical flower_

_Michaela_

_Former fan_

_Jade598_

_Bluemoon-175_

_RogueOnFire_

_POTCchick091_

_Latina-Destiny_

**And all the others that read this story but didn't review…thank you all so much for supporting me throughout the whole story…keep looking out for the other story.**


End file.
